The Bunny Tale
by jakeward aka lindalu
Summary: A sexy and sweet romp in the city of sin where a bunny brings a businessman to his knees. Are they willing to let it ride or will they fold and let the house win?
1. Viva Las Vegas

**Chapter One**

I hate places like this; hot, cramped with humanity, all vying for the eye of the girl who was more than off limits. It was Las Vegas; and the Palms Casino opened the newest incarnation of the Playboy Club; and it lived up to its predecessor's legend. There were more men than women in the club, each one hell bent on hitting on their server; some barely dressed mid-twenty something women, who didn't mind degrading herself for tips. Most of these women, in the 1970's, ended up with a nice fat sugar daddy and never had to want for much, if anything. And all this happened with Women's Lib flying all over the radar, and the glass ceiling about to shatter. How far had women come in thirty years? Pretty far, unless you were seated in this club where it seemed time hadn't passed more than a few seconds. Even the music playing was disco-era. God help me.

"Come on, man. It's the Playboy Club! The least you could do is act like it's a big deal," my cousin, Emmett, announced as if he had won the lottery. Fact was, we paid a hefty cover charge -and the elusive "Key" was no longer needed - for the 'privilege' of entering this cesspool of flesh.

"Right." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but the fact was, once you had been to Heff's, the club was just a joke. Yeah, that's right. I'd been to the Playboy Mansion, and I wasn't impressed. I wasn't impressed here, either.

"Man, you got to relax at some point. Enjoy the moment, find some piece of ass, tease her with your discostick, and just let loose for once in your life. You're in Vegas, baby!"

"Don't remind me," I said with an obvious irritation in my voice.

"Bro, we're here for another four months, it's going to be nothing but sun, tits, ass, and money."

"Again, don't remind me."

"Listen, you've wanted to make a name for yourself in finance, and this is your chance. Every Maloof project has been over budget. Between you and me, this thing will be on time, and on budget. We can't lose!"

"It's Vegas, Emmett. The house always wins." I shot him a look that told him I really wasn't in the mood, and he backed off -a bit.

Emmett and I had been selected to oversee the building of the latest Maloof mega-casino in Vegas. The previous company, that had been on the project since the start eighteen months ago, had been fired for going too far over budget. The Maloof organization asked around for a replacement, and found us. We were cheap, experienced, available, and stupid enough to accept the job. We knew we had a tough road ahead of us budget wise, but we'd already made a dent in the overspending and we had only been on the job four months. And while the pay was insane, I felt as if we had sold ourselves to the devil himself. Proof of that was the fact we were sitting in the bar we were in.

"When is that friend of yours going to show his mug anyways?" Emmett asked, taking a long pull from his beer.

"Jasper said he would be here as soon he dropped his girlfriend off at her apartment. She's a concierge somewhere. At least I think she is." I shifted the ice in my gin and tonic, and silently begged for my cell phone to ring, wanting it to be Jasper calling our night short.

"How do you know him again?"

"Our parents went to school together. His mom, Tanya, was my dad's best friend in college. Until he met my mom, that is."

"Isn't that the shit? Only your dad could pull off having a chick as his best friend. Is she hot?" Emmett asked, more with his dick then his brain.

"I guess so. I'm not into red heads so I wouldn't know."

"Speaking of red heads, check out the rack on that fine, young thing!" Emmett said, his focus shifting over my shoulder to the craps table a few feet away. Standing impossibly tall, lean, and fierce, was a blonde haired woman; her ass hanging out of her bunny suit, her breasts about to break free.

"Em, that's a blonde," I offered, not seeing what it was that was making his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Hot, that's what she is. Twenty bucks says I can tap that ass before we leave town."

"I am not about to wager on the sexual activities of what is probably a very nice person. You? Anytime. But not her."

"Eddie, you can't keep your dick in your pants for the rest of your life," he said, clapping me on the back, raising my irritation with the action.

"Nor do I plan to. I just don't see the need to sleep with everything that I see, unlike some people I know." I took a long swig from my glass, emptying the contents, and placing the glass back on the table.

"I'm only trying to sample what I can before I get tagged, bagged, and stuffed," he said before launching a booming laugh.

"Nice. Would you like everyone to think that we're all mountain men up in Seattle?" I asked, half kidding.

"Nah, but it couldn't hurt to let the ladies take a ride on the Emmett Love Train, now could it?" He boomed with laughter again, and I shook my head in response; a slight smirk breaking on my face.

I looked away from him to scan the room and take in what little I could from the scene before me. It wasn't like sitting at a coffee shop in Seattle where you could people watch for hours. At least there, there was something you could take from the people watching. Here, it was all superficial bullshit; wanting the same thing – The Sin City memory. Funny thing about memories- they don't go away, they are always real, and they can haunt you whether you want them to or not.

I scanned over the craps tables, the roulette wheel, the poker and blackjack games, and finally the slots. I never understood gambling. If you wanted to part with your money, there were a good number of charities that were in need of money, they would love the scratch these people were plugging away without a second thought. But it was Vegas, and when in Vegas, you were expected to take a chance and see if Lady Luck would smile on you.

"Hey man, where the hell is our Bunny? What was her name, Sara?" Emmett asked, turning his shoulder towards me. His eyes were too busy taking in Busty Bunny to be bothered to make eye contact.

"Sahara," I corrected, "and I don't know."

And then I felt it. I felt the presence of something greater than any force I'd ever felt, and I was in Italy when the last earthquake hit. I went through Katrina, and what I was feeling was something far more engulfing, more encompassing, and completely consuming. I was almost afraid to see what the cause of it was.

"Hi. I'm your Bunny, Isabella. How can I serve you?"

I felt a chill pass over me; the sound of her voice grabbed my soul and didn't let go. I was almost terrified to face her, but to not face her would have been worse. How a voice alone could make me feel all that I was feeling was beyond me. My gut told me to ignore her, to be dismissive towards her; treat her like the hired help she was. But something deeper within me said something quite different, and whatever it was, I wasn't privy to. I just knew I would spend the rest of my life searching for the voice that called to me if I didn't acknowledge her.

I shifted in my seat, and brought my eyes to her taut stomach, heaving bosom, past her collar bone and neck, and saw the most beautiful face I'd ever seen in my life. If it wasn't for the impossibly tight, black bunny suit and faux ears atop her head, I would have sworn she was an angel. I wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. I was never completely useless when it came to women, but this heavenly creature was something else.

"Thank God you arrived!" Emmett said, over exaggerating his relief. "We've been parched since Sara-"

"Sahara," I interjected, embarrassed at his behavior, which wasn't new; the behavior or the embarrassment.

"Right, anyways, Isabella, I'll have another beer, and my man over here will take another gin and tonic."

"Do you have a preferred brand, sir?" she asked me, her eyes made contact with mine and I forgot to breathe.

"Uh-um, no- house is fine." I wasn't sure if I was answering the gin question or where I would rather be with her than the bar.

"Very good, sir." She smiled a tight smile, like it was almost killing her to.

I watched her walk away, clearing the corner as she went to the bar, and I felt an immediate pain in my chest as she disappeared. I knew she would be back; I'd ordered a drink and that was the guarantee. But then what? What would I do when I had to leave?

I felt a fast buzz in the inside pocket of my suit coat, and pulled it out to see who was calling. It was text from Jasper advising me that he was not coming out, that he'd opted for staying with his girlfriend. Great. The text I had been waiting for the entire night showed up when I least wanted to leave.

I let Emmett know the development, and he did what he does best. He went back to staring at the ass of Busty Bunny as she worked her way through the tables. I wanted to smack him on the back of his head, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Once he was locked on a target, it was like a heat seeking missile; I almost felt sorry for Busty. Almost.

"Here you are, sir." I heard her voice speak, and the air once again left my lungs. As she reached in front of me, I could smell her body; a delicious mix of cucumbers and melon, and a shiver raced over the back of my shoulders when her hand grazed mine as she collected the empty high ball glass.

I was sure she felt something too, as she flinched ever so slightly and made eye contact with me, if only for a fraction of a second. And then Emmett ruined the moment.

"Baby, you have made my night!" he boomed as he took the long neck from her hand. She creased her brow ever so slightly before the same strained smile returned.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked.

"Nope, good here. Eddie?" he asked me as he poked his elbow into my side.

"Edward," I reminded him with a slight huff, "and no thank you."

"Very good. I'll be back around soon if you change your mind." Her words were guarded, but almost seemed to be hinting at something that I was just too thick headed to understand.

I spent the next twenty minutes, give or take, watching her glide throughout the bar, smiling warmly at some tables, while others received a fake smile, but none of them ever received the look she'd given me. I was certain of that fact. Her heel got caught a few times causing her to trip slightly, but she quickly recovered and shook her head in obvious frustration. Well, it was obvious to me. I wondered how many people in the bar it was obvious to, or were actually watching her the way I was.

I finished my drink and gave a quick look at the time. It was nearly 1:00 a.m., and I needed to get to bed. I had a meeting at nine, and I needed to be on point for it. I leaned forward to let Emmett know I was heading out as soon as I paid my tab, nearly shouting over the suddenly loud music.

"Come on man, you can't leave me here when I haven't had a chance to hit on Legs over there, can you?"

"I can and am going to. And you should head out too, you're on site at eight," I reminded him, hoping I didn't sound like a nag.

"Nah, sleep is for the weak. I think I might play a few hands. Girl seems to be working the blackjack table."

"Girl?" I asked, but I knew who he meant.

"Seriously man, that is one hot piece of ass."

"You do realize she is a person with feelings, emotions, people that love her ..."

"Fuck that man. That is the hottest piece of ass I've seen in my _life,_" Emmett continued.

I shook my head and was about to comment when I felt something soft and slightly fuzzy brush against my neck, and it caused me to reach up and swat at whatever it was.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir!" My angel's voice said as my hand made contact with her puffy white tail and her ass.

"No! Don't be - worried. It's nothing. Sorry I smacked your, uh, you- shit. Sorry." I stammered about, feeling like I was in junior high school all over again and had just inadvertently brushed a girls boob.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I'm trying- I mean- I just tripped, sir."

"Yeah, I noticed. Does it happen often?" I asked, not sure why I did. As soon as the words tumbled from my mouth, I saw her blush.

"Yeah, I'm not the most graceful Bunny, am I?" she asked as the blush full in her face carried over to her neck and chest.

"I wouldn't say that. But I would venture a guess you're the nicest." I said. I had no idea what came over me, but I felt that I needed to take care of her, and to relieve her from her state of embarrassment.

"Thank you, sir," she said, and she sighed heavily. For as much as I wanted to have non-sexual thoughts, my peripheral vision caught the rise and fall of her breasts, straining against the tight black fabric.

"Edward," I offered, trying to relax her as I saw the hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"Sorry, but as long I'm a 'bunny', you are 'sir'," she offered, and unless I was delirious, she nearly cringed saying it. It was almost as if she wanted to say something different, perhaps more personal.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." I wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel the softness of her skin but I knew how inappropriate it was. I wanted to make sure she was real, and not just something brought on by the neon and noise; not a personal oasis I'd created to survive the night, not to mention being stuck in Vegas for all these months.

"Thank you, sir. Can I get you anything else?" Her eyes searched mine, and it almost seemed as though she was once again trying to tell me something I just couldn't pick up on.

"Yeah, I'm going to be leaving, so I need my tab." I hated what I said. True or not, she was the waitress and I was a patron, but I would have given anything for that not to be the way I met her.

"Bullshit. Put it on mine. Eddie, tonight's on me." Emmett brushed his hand in the air, dismissing any argument I might have made.

"Thanks man."

"Yup, tomorrow is on you though. And I plan on drinking my weight in shots. Just so you're warned."

"Great," I said, looking back to Isabella, "you would think DNA would have been more kind to me, but not so. I apologize for my cousin's poor behavior."

The corner of her mouth raised ever so slightly, a warm smile started to radiate. "I understand that. We all have our challenges."

"That we do. Well, I don't want to keep you. Thank you. Being here tonight was a lost cause until you showed up." Hell no, I did not just say that to her! Did I?

"You too, sir," she quietly replied, her words almost being lost in the booming music, but I still heard them. And she blushed a bit deeper before she started off.

"Isabella?" I called after her, not sure what I was going to say, but I knew I wanted to keep looking at her and keep her as near as I could for as long as I could.

"Yes sir?" she asked, turning back towards me, her chest heaved again, and she bit the outer edge of her lower lip, nibbling on the bright, glossy, red lipstick.

"I-when- uh, what-" I stammered. I couldn't get my head around what the hell I was trying to ask her.

"He wants to know when you're working again," Emmett said, his voice just loud enough for both of us to hear.

"Um, I'm off for the next week, but I will be back next Thursday." She seemed unsure if she should be giving me the information, reluctant even. And for the obvious reason that she was at work. But there was something in her eyes that said she _wanted_ me to know - but maybe I was dreaming. I hoped I wasn't. But there was something there, under the surface, hiding beneath her actions and words that told me she wanted me to know.

"I'll see you Thursday," I said as I offered a warm smile at her.

She bit her lower lip again, and I could see her leg move like it wanted to bring her back to me, but she stopped herself from moving. She searched the floor before she brought her eyes back to mine.

"I'll look for you then."

Fuck it was going to be a long week. I'd just seen, met, and talked to an angel and now I had to wait a week before I could see her again. And I knew then that the next seven days would kill me. Slowly, but kill me all the same.


	2. It's Now or Never

BPOV

Never in all my life had I felt a pull like what had happened in the club. Never. And I still couldn't make sense of it. I tried to not think about it the rest of the night that I met him, but it was nearly impossible. I couldn't shake the feel of him as our bodies barely touched, the scent of him, the way his smile warmed me. I was almost glad I'd taken the week off to focus on semester finals as it would give me the break from the club and the overwhelming feeling, no, sensation, the image of him gave me. Well, and a break from the club wouldn't hurt either.

I'd been working at the club for eight months; my cousin's brilliant idea, and it still seemed like the worst idea for a job for me. The reason, the _only reason_, I'd gone along with it was I knew the cache that came with working at the Palms, and that transcended through every bullshit curtain that existed in Vegas. If you wanted to get ahead in Vegas, regardless of your field, it was all about your Sin City resume.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, which sucked being twenty-five, but I knew one thing – college cost money, and money was the one thing that the kid of a cop just didn't have. Neither did the daughter of a flit-about mother.

My parents divorced when I was a kid, leaving me to bounce between their houses every holiday, school break, and the mid-life crisis of my mother. Dad tried to stick it out in Phoenix for a few years, but he really missed his home town and left when I was in high school. I went with him for a year, but hated the rain and came back home to be a sun bird.

My mom remarried in the time that I was living with my dad, but it didn't last. She divorced him a year after I graduated high school and suddenly tried to BFF me once again. When I turned twenty, I was a fail at college, just not feeling the love at the community college I was attending. Add to it the fact that I was still aimless; I didn't see the point in spending the money. I decided to just work for a while, build a savings and see where it all took me.

My cousin, Rose, moved to Vegas a few years back for college. It seemed neither of us could make up our minds about our future until after we were old enough to (legally) drink. She enrolled at UNLV and called one semester in to tell me how much she loved it; stating that everything from the education, the parties, and men were better than any other place she'd been.

After two years of watching my mother chase the same guys I was interested in, I knew a change was needed. If I was every going to break free and have a life for myself, I had to make the leap and just do it.

Rose was thrilled to get a roommate, a gal pal, to hang out with. It turns out, for Rose, Vegas was no different than any other place she had lived. Simply put, girls hated her no matter where she was and didn't trust her. True, she was stunning, but she also could be one frosty bitch. It was a skill most often used when we went out in town on our nights off, as well as when we worked at the club.

I moved to Vegas a little over a year ago, enrolled in UNLV, and tried to find some job that I could manage to not dread every time I had to go to it. I worked in the Fashion Mall and as a receptionist for a corporate office and hated both. I was just about to call a stop to my Vegas experiment and move back to Phoenix when Rose proposed something so wild, so out-of-character for me, that I was stunned into submission by the idea.

Rose had just started working at the new Playboy Club, and was raking in the money. She loved it, loved the attention she got from the men and the tips were always sending her off on shopping sprees (not to mention being enough to pay bills and tuition). She knew I was unhappy with the crap job's I kept finding myself in since graduation, and thought I needed something more . . .her? I still have no idea why she suggested and why I went along with it. She told me she had a lead on a great job that she knew I would love. I questioned what she referred to as a 'good job' knowing that Rose was a night owl and any lead she might have would end up being a night job as well.

Still, curiosity always kills the cat and I went to the interview she had set up. I hadn't expected her to set an interview with her boss, Bunny Stephanie, for becoming a potential Bunny; a glorified waitress in an overpriced club, flooded with people only interested in saying they had been there, or to be seen there. I have no idea how it happened, I really was trying to make it not happen at all, but I was hired. And after a month of training, I was a full-fledged Bunny, ready to serve the masses. And it was humiliating, degrading, embarrassing, and exhilarating. True, the job _did_ objectify women, but if men were willing to splash out the cash they did in tips, wasn't that _their_ issue, and not mine?

And the club _did_ have rules in which all Bunnies and patrons were expected to follow. If they weren't followed, it was expulsion from the club, and for the girls, we were fired. The rules for the patrons, where the Bunnies were concerned, were quite clear: Don't touch, and don't ask us out. For us, the rules were more in depth and closely monitored: We had to always be polite, always smile, always be welcoming, never go past playful, innocent flirting, never touch the guest, never sit or squat but perch, and we were to never go out with a patron or anyone associated with the Palms Casino. It wasn't hard to follow the rules, and there were bouncers on the ready when a patron was too drunk or crossed the line.

After my first month of official Bunny duties I had to admit – it really wasn't as bad as I thought. And the tips were great, providing me with exactly the same financial freedom it had Rose. Things were good, school was great, and the job was entertaining - even if I had my standard klutzy moments in my heels. I couldn't complain overall. Until the night I met Edward that is. And in less than an hour, I found I wanted to break a few key rules with him. I wanted to touch him, flirt with him, and leave with him, and I had no idea why. It was that damned pull again.

The week was hell. I couldn't focus on studying, I had issues sleeping, my concentration was shit, and the only thought that kept begging for attention was how could I break the rules when I saw him again; how could I touch him, flirt with him, possibly get him to ask me out? And why did it feel so desperate? Why was I so consumed with thoughts of him, how he smelled, and felt under my touch?

I barely managed the every day without my thoughts wandering off to the man I barely spoke to, could hardly look at for worry about my boss catching me, and knew next to nothing about. Sure, I knew his first name, that he had a cousin who looked like every frat guy I knew, and he liked gin and tonic. Besides that, all I knew was my gut dropped when I saw him, my arm tingled when he touched me, and I had an over whelming urge to bury my hands in his hair and kiss his lips; which looked softer than silk and oh-so-inviting.

I had the semester behind me, my exams all completed, papers turned in. The summer break stretched ahead of me like the Bonneville Salt Flats; long, boring, and nothing on the horizon to be excited with or by.

The week had finally passed, and found I that I was actually looking forward to getting back to the club. There was really only one reason why, and I fought my mind against that reason. It was Vegas. People came and went every day and no one ever really lived there. I was sure he was just some guy on a lost weekend, and I would never see him again. At least that is what I told myself to calm the nerves that were building with each passing minute that brought me closer to finding out the truth. What if he _did _live in Vegas, what if he _would _be at the club again? I really couldn't fathom the idea, let alone the reaction and result, so I went about making myself look as glam as possible. And there was the chance, too, that he, and his cousin, were just smart-mouthed guys looking to be all 'guy' on their night out and nothing of what either had said was actually to be taken to heart. Edward hadn't even asked me the question, it was Mr. Longneck Domestic Beer Man that had. Edward seemed so careful, so cautious, but once the question was asked, he looked . . . hopeful. Maybe I was mistaken, I often times was when it came to flirting, but he had looked happy that I had answered.

I drove to the club, nerves fluttering in my gut, and honestly tried to calm myself down. It wouldn't do anyone any favors to have Princess Trips and Fall's show up for work and not Isabella. I'd managed, with tons of help from Rose, to tone down my clumsy ways and turn me into a near gazelle (a chore she still claimed I owed her for). I clocked in and went straight to the Bunny meeting to learn about drink specials, hotel specials, special guests, and the special rules that applied to us Bunnies. After the meeting was done, I went back to the dressing room, slid on the impossibly tight Bunny suit, slipped on my pressed, white cuffs with cufflinks 'bracelets', and placed my perfect Bunny ears into my carefully coifed hair. I slid my four inch heels on and reapplied the red glossy lipstick.

"Ok Swan. Chin up, boobs out, it's Showtime. And for all that is sacred and holy in Vegas, may Elvis help me make it through the night without tripping, falling, or spilling a drink. Oh, yeah- can I also add that if _he _is here can you- I-um- ok. Just help me," I said nodding at myself in the mirror before closing my locker and making my way to the floor.


	3. Elvis has left the building

EPOV

"Eddie! Come on already. Let's go! I got a full night of drinking and ogling ahead of me, and I've waited a week to get back to Legs."

I heard Emmett bellowing from the front room of my condo. I never should have given Emmett a key. He saw it as a free pass to enter my condo whenever it suited his mood.

"I'm almost ready, Em," I shouted back to the front room. I looked in the mirror and gave myself a solid once-over. I couldn't remember a time when I had been as nervous as I was in that moment.

I had been trying every trick known to man to rid my thoughts of her in the past week, but nothing helped for too long. I threw myself into the construction budget, which at the present had finally shifted from exterior to interior. We were moving into the second to last stage of the construction project, and as promised, it was the tougher of the two jobs. The exterior work was easy compared to making sure all the interior room would be done to specifications. I had a meeting set up the next morning with the design team to start the process for 'dressing the set', as it was called, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I was the finance guy – give me a budget, and I will do everything I can keep the project within it. Ask me to meet with a design company, and I was as lost as I could get. The sole purpose for me to be there was budget, I knew that, but it didn't mean I had to like this part of my job.

When the thoughts of my work couldn't hold off thinking of her, I just allowed myself to go there, to get lost in thoughts of her and her voice. Rarely did I start with thoughts of her body; it was most often her voice and face. While I thought of her body, it was always after the image of her face and sound of her voice charged my body and mind with a sexual energy I was helpless against. I'd lost more than a few good nights of sleep to her. And I knew nothing more about her than the fact I had never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life, she smelled of cucumber and melon, her hair provided a shield for her embarrassment, and she was a bit clumsy. And that I had never felt what I was feeling about anyone else in my life. Ever.

I adjusted the collar on my shirt, and smoothed my hands down the buttons, and picked at my hair; wishing it would, at some point, not look so ridiculous. I decided that was a losing battle, and left the sanctuary of my bedroom for the commotion of Emmett.

"Finally! Jeez, man, you take longer than a woman," Emmett said as he stood up from the couch, his eyes locked on my hair. "Ah- that's what took forever. Had to make sure it was as orderly as that mess could get, I see."

"Yeah, that's it," I replied with a mocked tone.

"I never would have pegged you for the nervous type. You never have been before, so what's this girl's hold over you? You barely talked to her." Emmett was in on the plan to head back to the club from the moment I left that first night. He teased me about it mercilessly over the past week, but I frankly didn't care. I was grateful he agreed to indulge me.

"I'm not nervous," I said.

"Dude, you may not have dated much, hardly at all in the past three years, but she's just a girl. What's the big deal about her? Women are a dime a dozen in this town."

"I don't know, Em, but there is just something about her." Something that is calling me to her, and I am helpless to stay way, I thought. I would never confide that much to Emmett; the ribbing would be without mercy.

"Not like I care, man. I would never complain about seeing Legs again. I was just wondering what it was about her. She seems so . . . average."

I felt an annoyance rise in me before I controlled my voice enough to respond. "Not average, Emmett. Original."

I felt my pulse surge along with the music as I entered the club. I let Emmett lead; I was too afraid I would over look key things, like people and chairs, in my search for Isabella. The name itself filled my body with a heat that I hadn't felt before. It probably should have scared me, but I was drawn to it.

I followed Emmett's hulking frame until he found a table near the blackjack tables, close to the small dance floor. It was more a booth than it was a traditional table; three low backed couches anchored around a glass coffee table. The lights were pulsing in time with the techno track playing with the bass so amped up, I swear the glass on the table was vibrating.

I was starting my search of the club, more anxious to see her than I thought. I noticed several women or Bunnies as they were called, but none of them were the one I wanted to see. I wondered if we were even seated in her area, or if she was even was working that night. The fact that she could have lied about when she would be working again never entered my mind until that moment, seated in the club, searching the faceless crowd for the one face that had filled nearly every waking minute of the past week. She may have only told me she was working that night because she didn't want me to bother her, so she made up a lie about being off, and tonight was actually her night off. The realization of this alternate version of the night I had so looked forward to rocked me to my core, and I felt deflated. I wasn't aware of the woman standing in front of our table.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm your Bunny Jessica. What are you in the mood for tonight?"

"Hey there," Emmett cheerfully greeted her, "I think I'm going straight for the hard stuff - Jack on the rocks."

"Very good, and for you, sir?" Jessica asked me, and I almost didn't answer. She waited a polite period of time before she repeated herself.

"Bunny Jessica, I think my man here would like a cranberry and vodka, as well as the knowledge of whether or not Bunny Isabella is working tonight," Emmett said, and I nearly killed him. What were we, in junior high school? I was capable of asking myself . . . or searching the joint all night, holding on to the hope I might catch a glimpse of her.

"Yes sir, she is. I believe she is working the tables tonight." Jessica was far too happy, and the come hither eyes she kept giving me were creeping me out.

"Well then, that's just great. Thanks for that info," Emmett said, handing over a twenty dollar bill. He really was shameless; even if I was glad he'd asked.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks." Jessica walked away from our table, stopping at the table next to ours, delivering drinks to the group. She tossed her long pony-tailed hair over her shoulder and gave me her best smoldering look. I, in return, offered a small, disinterested smile. She rolled her eyes slightly before turning her attention back to the group.

"At least now you know she's here. Now can you please just fucking relax?" Emmett asked. It was clear from his voice he was in the 'kill zone' mood. He scanned the dance floor, looking for whatever looked most tempting, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I'll relax, Emmett, once I actually see her," I said, sure he wasn't really listening to me.

"She probably isn't as hot as you remember her," Emmett said as he laughed.

"I doubt that."

"Time will tell, man."

Yeah, time would tell. I'd spent the past week thinking of this woman, who somehow spoke to me, almost claimed me the moment I saw her, and now I was at the mercy of fate as to whether I would see her or not. If she was in another part of the club, chances were I'd never see her.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett's boom broke me from my minor pity party of one.

"What?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Legs, eleven o'clock. Damn that girl is too fine for her own good." Emmett shook his head, his eyes never shifted from what was holding his gaze.

I looked to my left, just off center, and saw Busty Bunny standing next to a high top table, smiling in what I thought was the bitchiest smile ever. I turned back to comment to Emmett about it only to see him so far gone, I almost wanted to ask when the wedding was. I'd never seen him that taken by a woman before.

"Em?" I asked for no real reason other than to see if I could break his focus. I couldn't.

"Eddie that is the finest looking woman I have seen in my life." There was a tone to his voice I'd never heard before, and frankly, it concerned me. Emmett was a player, always had been, and always would be. But when he said that, there was a change in his voice, almost as if he was in awe of her. "I swear, Eddie that is the face of an angel."

I cocked an eyebrow at his comment, and then looked back to Busty Bunny. Angel? Really? I wasn't sure what it was he was seeing in her. True, she was beautiful, if you liked busty blondes.

"I could die a happy man if I knew that was the last thing I'd ever see on this earth."

Oh boy! Emmett was smitten.

"Here you go boys; Jack on the rocks and cranberry and vodka, and- um, sir?" Jessica added with a sugary edge to her voice that made my teeth hurt, "I've arranged for a change in servers for you. Your new Bunny will be over in a moment to introduce herself."

"Sure, ok. Thank you," I said graciously. I was glad that either Jessica had to go home or take a break. I didn't know if I could handle the looks she gave me. As it was, when she went to leave us, she winked at me.

"Emmett, I don't know if this was such a good idea," I said. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to make a run for it. I wanted to get as far away from the club, and the woman who called to me, as soon as I could manage. Alaska. That should be far enough, right?

"Ed's, calm your shit down and drink up. You're more fun when you're not so uptight. Lube the inner dude, and just chill. It's all good. Damn! That girl has got to realize just how fine she is!"

I almost asked who he was talking about, but I knew it was Busty. Who else could it be? We'd been to too many clubs since arriving in Vegas; he'd never reacted like this outside of Busty Bunny and this club.

I picked up my drink and took a solid and long swig; heavy on the vodka. You could always count of upscale clubs to go heavy on the booze and light on the filler. Emmett was smart to order what he did for me. Vodka always managed to subdue me; it made me less nervous. Too bad I hadn't had some before I left the house. It was starting to feel like I had; I suddenly became far more relaxed than I had been all week. There was no way I was getting that from one sip taken less than thirty seconds ago, but I couldn't argue the sudden calm that settled within me.

"Hi."

My head turned so fast to the left I was convinced I gave myself whiplash. That thought was quickly ignored when I saw who had said it. It was her, and my heart both leapt and slammed at the sight of her.

"Hey." Lame, but it was all I managed to get out without sounding like a lion that had just been tranquilized.

"I'm glad you came back," she offered so quietly, I had to struggle to hear her over the music.

"I said I would," I responded with a small smile.

I looked at her eyes, the most beautiful brown I'd ever seen, and knew I could get lost in them forever if she would let me.

"Jessica said I had return guests, so . . ." she paused, almost not wanting to finish from the look on her face. "I'll be your Bunny once again."

"Hey, girl!" Emmett said enthusiastically as he noticed her standing in front of us. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied, a slight smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "How are you tonight, sir?"

"Damn good! Hey, I gotta know something. See that Bunny over there," he asked as he motioned with his whole arm to where Busty was standing, serving a table. "What is her name?"

Isabella's eyes squinted, but I was sure she didn't need to. It looked more like she was trying to decide whether to answer his question or not.

"He's really harmless. Loud, but completely harmless," I offered, hoping it would make her decision easier.

I watched as she bit the corner of her lower lip, the apples of her cheeks became more rounded, and her long lashes blinked slowly as she made up her mind. "That's Rosalie."

"Bunny Rosalie? Rosalie . . . Damn, she even has the name of an angel," Emmett said, and I swear if he could have shot moon beams out of his eyes, he would have.

I laughed, because truthfully, I'd never seen him that far gone before. "He's not normally like this."

"No, but I understand. She is very pretty," Isabella said.

"She's not the only one," I said before I realized it. I smiled, nervously, to let her know I meant her by my comment.

"Thank you, sir, but no one is as pretty as Rosalie is."

"I can think of one person that is." I may have gone too far, but I couldn't hold back. If she really thought Busty beat her in the looks department, she needed to know that I at least didn't share in the view that she and Emmett did.

She blushed, and her cheeks showed the full force of her body's reaction to my compliment. "Thank you."

"Absolutely," I offered, wanting her to know that I meant what I said.

"Well, I should go check on my other tables. I'll be back soon to check you out – I mean – check on your drinks. Sorry." She gave a little shake of her head.

"I'm not worried." I offered her a warm smile to try to calm her down. I could see her slip-of-tongue embarrassed her. "Hey, Isabella?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she took a step away from our table.

"Be safe?" I asked, thinking about how I'd seen her trip several times that first night.

"For you, sir, I will try my best." Her face lightened up as she spoke and my heart soared. "I'll be back soon."

I watched her walk off, heading into the other section of the club, and felt the immediate loss when she turned, and the wall blocked her from my view.

I turned back to Emmett, who I was sure had gone back to watching Busty, only to see him grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" I asked, trying to mask the mild embarrassment as annoyance.

"Damn, Eddie! Your bunny's got some legs!"

As soon as I heard his words, something protective in me rose to the surface. I glared at Emmett; angry that he was looking at the girl who had so completely captivated my mind. He nodded his head once in her direction, and I turned to look. I turned to watch Isabella walk to another table, Emmett's words still igniting a base ire within me. Before I kicked his ass for looking at what I logically knew was not mine, it occurred to me that I had never noticed her legs before. Why hadn't I noticed them before? Oh right, I was a man of substance, unlike Emmett, and I actually paid attention to a woman's mind andpersonality before their body. But as Emmett had brought them to my attention, notice them I did. My God! They were stunning.

Long, lean, and seemingly endless. Her calves were trim and elegantly shaped; something I knew the heels enhanced. And her thighs left me breathless; perfectly toned, yet graced with soft curves. And her legs went on forever up into the high-cut bunny suit. The bottom of the suit was gathered just above her hip bones with a delicate string; on her left hip hung a pen and pen light, the right had a medallion with writing on it. I spotted another bunny walking past me and shot a quick glance to see what was on the medallion. It was the bunny's name. Thank God I was able to spot it; I would have been mortified to have studied the round disc on Isabella's hip. The last thing I wanted her to think was that I was just some animal objectifying her body.

"Shut it, McCarty." I knew my voice came out as a near growl, but I really didn't care. Something was happening to me when Isabella was around; I started to feel as though I should protect her.

"What?"

"Nothing if you know what's good for you. Just keep your eyes on your so-called Angel and leave Isabella alone, alright?"

"Is that a warning?" he asked, laughter breaking his words.

"It just might be," I assured him.

I watched Isabella when she walked into our area again. I studied her every move; the way her hair flowed down her neck and floated across her bare shoulders,how her hair moved when she turned her head. I was captivated by the way she held her pen delicately as she took orders, and how she bit her lip and scrunched her brows when she almost tripped. I noticed the way she held her body when she took an order compared to when she served the drinks. And it knocked the wind out of me when I watched the flex of her calf and thigh muscles as she maneuvered in high heels, not to mention the shift and sway of her hips as she navigated the lounge. It was like a sucker punch to the gut to be able to witness such beauty and know that it didn't even begin to scratch the surface of the beauties that hid behind the Bunny.

She stopped by twice to make sure Emmett and I were doing alright, and I was knocked senseless as her scent assaulted me. The memory of cucumber and melon was being replaced by something new; something more personal than body wash and lotion. I couldn't peg exactly what it was, but it caused my breath to hitch and made it impossible to breathe when she was near me. I felt my heart slam against my chest and the clear fact that my infatuation was turning to something more, something deeper, cause the fight or flight instinct to kick in.

I could sense within myself that there was something much greater at play for me where she was concerned. Never in my twenty-seven years had I ever experienced what I did when she was near, and while I knew I should be scared, I welcomed it all the same.

I saw her approach our booth, and we made eye contact. I smiled warmly at her, and she stumbled ever-so-slightly. I half stood up, reaching my hand out to catch her when she corrected her footing.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . no, I'm fine. I just won't take shoe advice from Rose anytime soon." She returned my smile, and there was a flash of something behind her eyes. It looked as though she realized she suddenly became too . . . personal.

I smiled at her, nothing too big or suggestive, but rather a smile that let her know I understood what her eyes were telling me.

"So, can I get either of you anything else?" she asked, and I saw her face relax back to the warm, welcoming smile I'd come to depend on seeing when she was at our table.

"Yeah, you can get me that Bunny's phone number," Emmett offered not removing his eyes from where Busty Bunny was laughing, head tossed back, chest heaving, at another table.

"I'm sor-" Isabella started before I cut her off.

"Emmett?" I chastised him. He really did have a one track mind, and I was ready to shove the train off the track.

"Relax, Eddie. I can get digits on my own. You on the other hand… I don't know about you. Anyways, how about another round?" Emmett asked as he flashed a big smile.

"I'll be right back," she said. She returned his smile and left our booth. As soon as she was gone, I turned on Emmett.

"Do you have any class at all? Any sense of right and wrong? You've been staring at that girl all night, making the most ridiculous statements about someone you've never met." I knew I was hard on him, but I also knew I was taking my own frustration with myself out on him.

"Eddie, just ask her out. It isn't that hard, and I can guarantee you she will say yes." Emmett clapped me on my back.

"What? What are you – "

"Dude, really? I can tell you like her. Why else would you come back to the same club you complained about going to in the first place just last week?" he asked as he gripped my shoulder and shook me lightly.

"Em – I – I just can't." I shook my head.

"Why? I'm sure she's into you."

"Eh- but, I mean, it's Vegas, and she lives here. "

"She's not one of them, Edward. You can tell by looking at her. Now Legs over there, I'm fairly certain she's a Vegas girl. She just looks like one, ya know? All class and flash. You don't see girls like that outside of Sin City. Your girl? She looks like she's six months to a year tops off the farm."

"Off the farm?" I questioned.

"The farm, the reservation, to commune – whatever. What I'm saying is that she looks like this isn't her permanent gig-slash-rodeo. But you'll never know if you don't ask her out, now will you?" he asked as he pointed at me with his free hand.

"I just don't –"

"Heads up," Emmett said as he finally removed his hand from my shoulder.

I had a second to process what he said when I realized Isabella was back. She leaned elegantly, her back arched as she placed our drinks on the low table. It was amazing to watch her. I'd watched the other women do the same maneuver when they set drinks down on the table. They placed on leg in front of the other, arched their backs and bent slightly at the knee as they reached slightly behind them when setting a drink down. But Isabella, she made all of them look like hippos on ice skates when she did it. It was funny really, since she was the only one that tripped and stumbled. But I saw the grace of her movements, the fluid motion her body was capable of, and the rest of the women were eclipsed by it.

"Here you go, boys," she said in a flirty tone, one that hadn't been present the entire night.

"Thank you," I said, wondering what she would do if I asked her out right there and then. What would she say?

"You're welcome. I hope you boys have a great night." She smiled at me, and never bothered to look at Emmett. The small act made me momentarily glad.

"It's been good so far," I said, trying to build up the courage fast to ask her. It didn't happen.

"Yes, it has been." She smiled again and walked off.

I picked up my drink to get an ounce of liquid courage when Bunny Jessica returned.

"Alright boys, I'm back. Let me know if you need anything."

What? Back? Where was Isabella? Then her words hit me. I hope you boys have a great night. Did that mean she was leaving? I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearly one.

"So, we get you back, do we?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light and friendly. All the while my heart slammed, my pulse raced, and I was ready to break all speed records to get out of the club and find Isabella.

"Yes, you do. It's the changing of the guard." She flirted with me, and I did my best to not show her how unwanted her flirting was.

"How so?" I asked, flashing my best smile that usually got me my way. I hadn't used it since high school, so I hoped it still worked as well as it had back then.

"Hmm, how so indeed? Let me know if I can service you . . . in any way that you might need." She practically batted her lashes at me. She cocked a grin and walked off.

I shook off the feeling and turned to Emmett. "I'm out, man. She's left, or is leaving, and I need to find her."

"Damn right you do." Emmett chuckled and picked up his drink. "I got these, brother. You go do what you need to do."

I left the booth and walked to the casino part of the club. I thought maybe she was there waiting on her other tables. I searched the room, even the small tables tucked into the corners, and didn't see her. I started back to the booth where I had left Emmett. I felt a hand reach out and gently grabbed my elbow. I turned to see who it was and was stunned to see Busty; tray in one hand, the other at my elbow.

"She got off early tonight. She's changing and should be in the parking garage in fifteen minutes. She drives an orange VW Beetle. She parked on C deck, close to the elevators," Busty offered, for reasons I didn't question.

"Thank you, " I said feeling breathless. I wanted to rush to her, to actually talk to her before I lost the courage to do so.

"One thing," she said, not letting go of my arm.

"Sure. What?" I asked. I would have agreed to or admitted to nearly anything Busty wanted for the information she'd just given me.

"Tell your friend I'm interested," she said as the corner of her mouth raised in a self assured smile.

"You got it. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. There are rules after all. Just remember that." She let go of my arm and I smiled a quick, tight smile before exiting the club as fast as I could.


	4. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

Sorry for the delay. I'm behind on posting to , but the story is up to date on . I will post chapter five maybe Wed of this week, then will be caught up to twilighted. My author name on twilighted is jakeward.

I am hard at work on chapter six, a few pages are done. I just got terribly behind on all my stories with a play I did the whole of Sept.

Anyhoo- here you go! And thank you all TONS for reading this fic. It really means the world to me that you are!

BPOV

My last trip to the bar, Stephanie pulled me aside and let me know that I was done for the night. I got in at seven and had helped prep the bar for the night, and as it was, I had to work until the 4:00 a.m. close the next night. I delivered my last round of drinks, saving his table for last. I wanted to let him know I was leaving for the night, but chickened out from saying anything more than I hoped he had a good night. Sometimes I really was a chicken shit.

After I walked away from his table, I could feel his eyes still on me. I did my best to walk the way Rose taught me; Heidi Klum would have been proud, I worked it! As the wall that would divide us came in to sight, I gave an extra swish from my hips, before I disappeared from his stare. I felt disappointed, cold, sad, and alone in that instant. I had been slightly embarrassed at first, knowing he was watching me throughout the night, but as the night wore on, it was a comfort and an addiction. While it was hard to concentrate on my job when I knew his attention was constant, I found a way to work through it. I found myself making extra trips to the side of the bar he was in, to steal a glimpse of him and blush when my gaze was returned. I was elated when I saw that he was searching the room and smiled when he saw me. I had never had the complete attention of a man before, and while in most men, it would have been uncomfortable knowing I was being watched, there was something about him that made me feel relaxed and not worried. I took a chance and upped the ante, offering glances, and flirty smiles. And through it all, I never lost the stunned feeling that he had come back. He came back to the club on the night I said I would be back.

I dropped off my tray at the bar and headed to the backroom. Rose was just finishing her mid-shift lipstick reapplication and smiled at me as she closed her hot pink locker.

"You certainly have an admirer," she said. She pulled her lips together, meshing the gloss flat, and then smiled.

"I have no idea what or to whom you are referring," I answered, feeling a bit giddy she had noticed.

"Oh whatever," she said, laughing. "He's cute. So is his friend."

"Gesh, Rose," I teased. I took my shiny black bunny ears off and perched them on top of the foam head form on one of the shelves where several other of my 'ears' were stored.

"What? It's not like he didn't know you were working tonight. You told him, he showed up, and couldn't stop looking at you all night."

"I know. I was so worried I was going to trip and wipe out." I started working on my collar and cuffs, and tried to not look at her.

"Are we talking about that hot guy at table 20?" Heather asked as she joining us in the room. She and I started training at the same time and had formed an immediate bond when we realized how much we had in common. And while Rose was my compass, Heather was my conscience, or rather, she spoke what I was too afraid to think out loud. She had a knack for saying what I needed to hear exactly when I needed to hear it. I suppose you could say she harnessed my chi and straightened my shit out when I thought too much about things.

"Back off of Thighs, he's mine," Rose said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ugh, Rose!" I said in mock disgust.

"Oh like you weren't staring at Sex Hair all night?" Rose's hand landed on my shoulder as she laughed.

Fact was I hadn't been able to concentrate the entire night knowing Edward was there. I fought to remember how to breath and talk when I was near him and every time I looked into his eyes, I felt my heart flutter and palms start to sweat. He truly was beautiful and I was drawn to him in ways I couldn't explain, let alone understand.

"I can look. I just can't touch." I hated saying the words, but I knew what was at risk if I did.

"Bella, we're done with probation in two weeks. You can touch all you want after that, as long as it isn't during your shift," Heather offered.

She was right, I knew she was, but I was still worried. The rules were clear and were expected to be followed. For our first nine months, we were to not date anyone that came into the club. Flirt, sure – it was expected; we were Bunnies after all. But it was clear that we were not to date the patrons. Even after the probation was over, it was strongly encouraged not to. Once we passed our year anniversary, the rules lessened, and the dating embargo was lifted. While we could not give or receive phone numbers in the bar – on or off shift-, they couldn't stop us from dating people we met there. It was all done for the brand integrity and the bar's reputation, and I never had an issue with it. The fact that most patrons were not locals made the rule exceptionally easy to follow. I hadn't been tempted or interested in any of the men that had hit on me. Until a week ago, that is.

"Well I'm going to head back out there. _Some of us_ aren't as lucky as Bella is," Rose said as she walked to the padded black faux leather door.

"Right, Rose. The truth is some of us aren't as popular as Rose is." A truer statement couldn't have been made. Rose had a waiting list for reservation in her section. The men flocked to her and fawned on her all night; she made a killing in tips.

"Oh to be me, Bella," Rose tease, holding the door handle, she kicked her heel up behind her.

"Yeah, you're the only one that doesn't need ten pounds of padding to fill the D-Cup on this suit," Heather added, inducing sleep over giggles in me.

"Hate the game, not the player. Night, Bella," Rose said as she winked at both of us. She pulled the heavy padded door open and swished her ass back out onto the floor.

"So what are you going to do?" Heather asked as she reached her hand out and placed it on my forearm.

"Well, I'm not going to get implants just for this damned suit," I laughed wanting to avoid what she was asking me.

"Bella, I saw him looking at you, and I saw how hard it was for you to walk tonight. Tell you what. I'll breeze past him, act like I'm just checking in, and strongly suggest he come back in two weeks. Then when he does, you can give him your number. It's win all the way."

I smiled at her, knowing she meant well, but the issue I always dealt with came back to the surface. I wasn't good enough for someone like him. He was a near god in his beauty and I was just an ordinary girl; nothing special, and certainly not a knock-out like Rosalie was. "Thanks Heather, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Hopes up? You do realize how into you he is, right?" Heather closed her locker, having done the same reapplication Rose had. She turned, placed her hands on her hips, and gave me the momma kitty stare.

I placed my cuffs and collar on the shelf below my ears and grabbed my street clothes off the peg. "I told you about this already. I know I'm not the stand out all the other girls are, and I'm fine with that. Honestly, I am. Besides, I'd rather live in a world where I actually _am_ mysterious and he views me as such."

It was a lie, and one I hoped the more I said, the more I would believe.

"You keep telling yourself that, and I'll kick your ass, Swan," she shouted as I walked back to the dressing room.

"I'd like to see you try, Thompson," I volleyed back before closing the curtain behind me.

"You'll see. Rose and I are right, he's smitten with you. I give him three days tops before he asks you out."

Good thing I wasn't working in three days. I silently thanked my Guardian Vegas-Elvis for that one. I heard her locker close and I knew I was alone. I changed quickly, not wanting to run into either of them again before I left, taking my name medallion, pen, and pen light off my suit, and put the suit on the dry cleaning bag. I returned to my locker, placed the last items on the shelf next to my cuffs, grabbed my purse, and closed the locker. I walked out the back entrance and pressed the button for the elevator. As I waited, I pulled my keys, phone, and iPod from my purse. I tried not to think about what Rose and Heather had said, but I couldn't shake the feeling they were wrong. No one, not once in all my life, that was a decent and good-looking as Edward, had ever been interested in me.


	5. Call Me Irresponsible

Hey there! I decided to update this story completely today. So, if you are reading this first, there is one chapter before this that you need to read first.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of what is mentioned in this fiction, aside from my own VW Beetle named Weasley. Gotta give my car some mad love. I mean, really? Who drives a pumkin orange convertable named Weasley? Although, my Twimom recently renamed him Edward. *sigh*. But I digress. I don't own Twilight, The Palms, or anything associcated to the Playboy Brand. I mean I have the Twilight books and movies...... Enjoy!

**EPOV**

The damned elevator seemed to take forever; I hated being fifty-two floors up. Finally, the elevator for the parking garage arrived and I could hear my heart banging in my chest. The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the garage floors, and once the doors opened, I felt a surge of adrenaline mixed with fear. I wasn't sure I could go through with it. I couldn't help imagine what she might think, knowing I'd bailed on the club and chased her like some sort of prey to her car. And really, after that thought, I wouldn't blame her for turning me down. She'd probably get me banned from the club over it too.

I stopped dead in my tracks, completely aware of a new thought. Maybe she only acted the way she did to get more tips; because it was her job, it was expected. After all, I didn't know anything about her other than the way her hair shone in the subdued light of the club, the way her skin showed her blush a wonderful shade of pink fused with peach, and her smile made me feel as though I was connected to her for life. The sound of her voice filled my soul and I was helpless to stop the desire to be with her.

I stood awkwardly in the garage – my body frozen, my mind telling me this was one step removed from stalking. Logic told me she would be ok; that we interested in each other. Fear spoke of rejection. It was a part of life whether it was work or personal. But if the attraction I felt, the interest I picked up on from her was only work-related; that she reacted and flirted with everyone the way I thought she had with me, then frankly – I would be crushed. I'd never felt anything like I had when she was near and talking to me. It was all based on gut reaction and near touches.

I stood frozen in my undecided state – take the chance or not – when I saw the car Busty Bunny told me to look for. Standing at the rear of the car was the girl I fear I could never get over if she rejected me, and I quickly wondered where the thought came from. Seeing her outside of the club, I found my reaction to her was much stronger than it ever had been when she was working. She put a bag in to trunk, slammed the door shut, and walk to the driver's side, pressing a button on the remote.

She had her hair pulled in to a high ponytail, which accentuated her amazing neck - the long and graceful of it curve into her shoulder. I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss her neck and run my fingers in to the soft hair at the nape. The thin straps of her tank top showed off glorious shoulders, and again, my mind wandered – my kisses shifted down to the gentle curve of her neck and along the top of her shoulders.

_Oh hell, Cullen,_ I thought as I realized the fantasies I was having about her. I was in trouble. Deep.

Her voice broke through my thoughts, and I realized she was muttering and cursing. "Holy Mother F- what is wrong with you? You never pull this crap."

I thought for a moment she was on her cell phone, until I saw her hand yank the door handle.

"Like I need this crap. Please open." She sighed heavily and rested her forehead on the soft, black top of her car.

I spoke before I realized the words had left my mouth. "Can I help?" My voice shook, and I was beyond thrilled when she picked her head up, and turned to look at me; a smile lit her face.

"Hey, Edward – right?" she asked, and I was thrilled she remembered my name, even if the last word was said as less of a question and more of a statement. What was that about?

"Yeah," I said as I closed the distance that separated us. I had started walking to her as soon as I saw her, but never realized it until I started to talk to her. Every step I took closer to her, my heart hammered a bit harder. I took a deep breath, and said the only thing that came to mind, "You're Isabella."

"Yeah – no- Bella, please," she said and I swear her smile got a little bigger.

"Bella." I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the way it felt to say her name.

"Um, yeah, I'd love it if you -," she stopped short, blinked hard, and cleared her throat, "the door, right? I don't know why – the door won't unlock."

"I'll do my best," I said. I reached for the keys and felt a sting of electricity hit me as her fingertips brushed my palm. It took a second to clear my head before I took a look at the remote and tried to open the door.

I pressed the remote several times, never hearing the tell-tale click of the door unlocking. I pressed the button for the trunk, which popped open right away.

"Isn't that stupid? Why will the trunk open but not the door?" She took a step to where I stood, and I felt the dry desert breeze push through the garage and carry her scent to me. Yup, I was in deep.

I tried to think of reasons why the remote would deny a simple press of a button. Why the trunk would open, but not the car door. I screwed my brow in to a serious state, hoping it would come off as concentration and not confusion.

Bella took a step closer to me, standing just behind my left shoulder, and I could feel the heat coming off her body. "I knew I shouldn't have bought this car."

Then it hit me. I'd had the same problem with my car in Seattle, but since I arrived in Vegas, it only happened if I parked near a sprinkler. "Did you by some chance park near a sprinkler?"

She looked at me for a moment, probably wondering where the crazy-ass thought had come from, then her eyes opened a little wider and she looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "How did you know?"

"I take it that's a yes?" I asked, wanting to laugh but I held it in.

"Yeah, it is. Your turn. How did you know?"

"Same thing happened to my car when I first moved down here. It's the seal around the automatic door-lock-thing. Water gets in there and freaks the remote sensor."

"Great, now I need to get _that _fixed. Are you sure?" She asked looking almost hopeful. I really hoped that I was. I'd hate to look like an ass in the first real conversation I'd had with her.

"Only one way to find out," I said. I pressed the small silver button that released the key from the small black box that housed the remote and straight key. I slid the key into the lock, turned it, and heard the lock release. _Thank you! _

"Well, that's the most embarrassing thing yet. I didn't bother to try the actual key."

"It's amazing how dependent we are on something so small," I said as I turned to her and handed the small black key box back to her.

"Yeah, and how prancing around in a bunny suit can reduce brain activity," she said. Unless I was mistaken, she seemed slightly embarrassed.

I wasn't sure what to say; my mind had five half formed comments, each vying to be said. I elected to speak none of them, offering only a smile and small laugh.

Hey eyes shifted from me to the car then the ground before she spoke. "I can only imagine what you must think of me. Working there. . ."

"Only good things, I assure you." I felt a lump in my throat arrive. I hadn't had that nervous lump in my throat since I was thirteen and asked a girl out for the first time.

"Oh, sure - first the tripping, then the suit, now the key? I mean, how dumb I must look to you that I didn't even try the key." She looked upset with herself; the corners of her mouth twisted and fell into a frown.

"Actually, I think you're the most real person I've met since I moved here."

"Well that isn't say much," she laughed, "it is Vegas." She looked off to the side at the end of her comment and rolled her eyes slightly.

"I think it speaks volumes." I tried to keep my tone light, but my heart bounding and the lump in my throat were straining my voice.

"Well – if it weren't for you – I – well – I don't know what I would've done." She paused, seeming to almost choose her words carefully. "Heading home for the night?"

"Yeah – well – no, not exactly."

"Oh?" she asked, her tone sounded deflated.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave yet, but Bus – I mean, geez, there really is no way to say this . . ."

"But then you ran into me and my idiot car and it killed you club vibe? Am I close?" she joked. The tone in her voice was like a truth serum to me.

"Actually, I found out you had left for the night and I came looking for you." I couldn't believe the words had come out. I was glad they had, but I was worried that I sounded like a Bunny Stalker.

"You – what? You came looking for me? Wh-you- why?" she asked less matter-of-factly and more curious.

"Um, well – your friend – I guess she's your friend – any way, she told me how to find you. I was wondering if you were free to go out with me tomorrow night." Bam. It was done and I was still breathing. Excellent.

"I can't."

"Oh." _Shit! _ "Saturday night?" I could hope.

"I can't. I kind of work nights."

"Right, sorry. I'll just let you –"

"I kind of work . . . _nights_," her tone hinted and I finally caught on.

"Right! You work nights." Ok, this was looking good. Maybe even hopeful.

"I'm free Sunday night. Unless you'd rather go out during the day."

"I work tomorrow. But Sunday night would be great." I smiled bigger than I meant to, but I didn't care.

"Great. Um, let me give you my number," she said as she went to her trunk. After a moment, she came back with a small notebook and a pen. She wrote out her number and handed it to me. I felt like I had just been given a winning Million Dollar Lottery ticket.

"Great! Um, so is it ok if I call you Saturday?" I asked.

"That would be great. I should be up around one." She smiled but seemed to fidget with the notebook. I wasn't a complete fool. _Cover your bases, Cullen._

"Maybe I should give you my number too. You know – so you have it."

"Perfect," she said as the most beautiful smile in the world appeared on her face.

I wrote both my home and cell number in her notebook and handed it back to her. I was shaking on the inside and fighting to keep my exterior calm.

We stood for a moment, the briefest amount of time for sure, but it felt that it went on forever. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was, in a word, easy. It was as if neither of us wanted to walk away, but I was sure that was just me that felt that way.

"So, um-" Bella said as she delicately nibbled her lower lip.

"Yeah, you probably want to go home." I wanted to offer her the out. It was always better to leave them wanting more, not handing it all over the first chance you got, right? Right?

"Well, I – that is, I probably _should_. I got in pretty early and all." She lifted her hand to the nape of her neck, brushing against the small hairs that had a slight wave in them. Good lord, I was falling for her. And hard.

"Yeah," I started. I wanted her to know that I knew how hard her job was and not that I saw her as just legs with a tray. "That place was packed tonight. I imagine you are worn out."

"Sure – yeah, that." She smiled a small smile that seemed to say she was nervous, but how could that be? She was perfection in a human form. She was so real, so honest, and so . . . perfect.

"Well, I don't want to keep you – from going home or whatever you might have done," I said. I looked to the ground, desperate for a small rock or something to focus my nervous energy on.

I heard her laugh ever-so-slightly. "Which wouldn't have been much. A late dinner and movie, then bed."

"Well, I should let you get to that. I'll probably be doing the same thing once I get home too." I brought my eyes up quickly to make sure she was real and still there in front of me before I cast my eyes back to the grey concrete floor of the garage.

"Yeah? What movie?" she asked in the most causal and curious tone.

"I'm afraid to say, but I'm more of a classics guy. I've got "_Swing Time"_ ready to go once I get home. How about you? What's your movie tonight?" I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyes to her. So what if it came off James Dean, when I was going for Frank Sinatra; calm, cool, and in control. I could try anyway.

"Seriously? I love those too. I got "_Nothing Sacred" _sitting on the coffee table waiting to be savored and adored." She met my gaze for a moment before she dropped her eyes to her hands, and played with the car key.

"So you like comedies." I laughed slightly.

"And you like musicals," she replied, matching my laugh.

"We may have to join genres sometime," I said hopefully.

"A classic musical, romantic, comedy?" she asked, the smile had reached her voice.

"Yeah."

We were again met with the comfortable silence that embraced us. And then, at the same time, we both said, "'Top Hat'."

We exchanged the same happy coincidence look before we laughed.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said as her laughter died down, but the smile never faded.

"It would be." I looked at her and I swear it felt like my eyes were sparkling and my smile was going from ear to ear.

"Um, well, I should –, " she started.

"Yeah –, " I interrupted.

"Unless you want –, " she spoke under my words.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said and stopped talking. She was about to ask me something, and unless my Cullen-senses were failing me, I thought she might want to extend our night beyond the parking deck.

"I was – um – nothing. Uh, so I guess I'll talk to you Saturday?" Her brows rose to a peak and she looked too damn adorable.

"Yeah, I'll call you late afternoon?" I asked as I shoved my hands into my pant pocket.

"Sure, that's great." She clicked the key back and forth on its hinge.

"Great. I'll talk to you then. It was great to really meet you, Bella." I felt my cheeks redden and I hoped she didn't see it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Outside of Bunny-ville and all. How Vegas does it get?"

"I would take it to the stereotypical limits as long as I got to meet you." I looked her square in the eyes and for the first time in all the time I had been around her, I didn't feel nervous. I felt calm and confident. There was something about her that brought out a side of me I had never known before. And truth be told, I could get used to how it felt.

Her body relaxed, and her head moved just a touch to the side. "Good night, Edward. I'm really looking forward to Sunday."

I wanted to kiss her beautiful lips and to take her in my arms and hold her tight, but I knew that now wasn't the right time. No matter how strong the feelings I was experiencing were, I was nothing if not a gentleman. "Good night, Bella. I'm looking forward to Sunday, too."

We stood for a moment longer, neither of us really making an effort to move. Finally, I reached for her hand, taking her right in mine. I place my other hand on her elbow and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. I have no idea what she thought I was doing, but at the last moment she turned her head towards me and our lips met. If only for the briefest of seconds, but they met. It wasn't the kiss I thought we would share for our first kiss, but it was perfect all the same. And I could hear every single romantic orchestral melody I'd ever loved in all those old movies when our lips met.

We separated far enough to not appear that we had just kissed, but I still held her arm in my hands. I looked to her for a reaction and saw that she wasn't offended. In fact, she looked, well, happy about it. I let go of her hand and leaned over to open the car door. Once open, I guided her to the car.

She paused, briefly, before she got in. "Good night, Edward. Drive safe."

I met her eyes, wanting to memorize the expression on her face. She was beyond words, beautiful, honest, and real. And I had a date with her in three days. "Good night, Bella. Be safe."

She cocked an eye brow at me as she sat down in the driver's seat. "Don't forget to wear your seat belt."

I felt the corners of my mouth raise to their highest point as I replied, "Don't forget to wear yours."

Her smile spread as her laughter took over, "Right. Night."

"Night," I replied and closed the door. I made sure her car started before I started to walk away from her car. I watched her back out of the parking stall, and just as she was about to drive out of view, her hand flew out the window and waved.

Once she was out of sight, I finally let my guard, or what little was left, down. I felt as if I was floating on air and nothing could bring me down. Not Emmett, not the job, and not the hotter than Hades heat of Las Vegas in the summer. Nope, as long as I knew I had a date with Bella in three days, everything was perfect.

**BPOV**

Ok, I'll admit it. I was on Cloud Nine. I wasn't expecting to see him in the garage, and I certainly didn't expect to see him in the parking garage. But mercy buckets, what seeing him did to me. I felt my heart slamming against my chest, my hands and feet tingled, and I felt like I was awake for the first time all night.

When he'd asked me out, I couldn't believe my ears. He was so unreal, so straight-out-of-a-myth or fairy tale, it seemed so unlikely that he could actually be interested in me. But he was and he was standing next to me by my car. He hadn't laughed at my stupidity over the key verses remote move, even going so far as telling me the same thing had happened to him.

And then he kissed me. I have no idea what I was doing. I was fairly certain he was going to kiss my check and leave it at that, but something in me took over and made me turn my head at the last moment. And if what I felt just by being around him was as intense as it had been, the kiss nearly threw me for a loop. I could hear the cars rushing past on the street below, the soft breeze making the smallest noise, and I could hear my heart beat wildly for those few seconds when his lips touched mine. And it was the most perfect kiss I'd had in my entire life.

I didn't want to leave, but I knew that it was really best if I did. I took my time backing out of the stall; no sense running him off with my clumsiness behind the wheel by taking out someone's parking light or cracking my fender on a pillar. I watched him for as long as I could in my rear view mirror before I had to turn the car and follow the ramp down.

I felt giddy; I felt as if I was floating high above the clouds; I felt as if I had just slipped into one of the movies we had moments before discovered we were both fans of.

I was just about to pull out onto Flamingo and head home when I punched the break hard and threw my hands to my face. The bottom had just dropped out.

I worked at the club. I had met him while on my shift. And I was still on probation which meant he was off limits.

"NO! No! He didn't ask me out while I was at work, so it doesn't count. Right? Right?!" I said out loud, hoping an answer would come. "It _can't_ count. Can it?

Shit. Just when living in this furnace and Den-of-Sin known as Vegas had become everything I was looking for by moving here, it was snatched away.

"No, there has to be away around this. There just has to be." I said as I looked straight ahead out the front window. "On all that is holy and sacred, Vegas Elvis, _please_ let there be a way around this."

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you feel like it, review it. It doesn't cost a thing and it clears the writers block that so often clouds my brain. ;)

Thanks for taking a chance on the Bunny!

And yes, every chapter has been titled after an artist who has performed in Vegas. If you need more info, let me know.

Until the next chapter....


	6. The Nearness of You

_Hello! Sorry for the delay in posting. RL was real. :) I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you for reading this and sticking with me after the huge delay._

_I'm a huge fan of movies and music from the 30's, 40's, and 50's, as well as classic Vegas acts. It's the performer in me. :) I credit this chapter to those songs. Frank, Dean, Ella, and Glenn- Thank you for the wonderful music that has stood the test of time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Palms, or Bunny. All borrowed for fun and fluff._

**EPOV**

"Dude, you seriously did it? You asked her out?" Emmett asked as he clapped my on the back.

We were walking to our next meeting with the company for a progress report on where the construction was, but my every thought centered on the wait until I could call Isabella. Twenty-four hours of pure torture remained before I could talk to her, or hear her voice. I had no idea why, but the idea of having to wait just to talk to her was killing me. Never before had I ever been so drawn to a girl. I would normally wait a few days to call a girl, but with Isabella, I just wanted to call straight away. A part of me wanted to call her after I got home that night and see if she was watching the movie said she was going to watch.

"Seriously, are you even in there?" Emmett questioned as he shook my shoulder, snapping me from the spell that the mere idea of her caused.

"Yeah man, I just don't get why this shocks you as much as it does. I've asked girls out before."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, but how many times have you asked a freakin' Bunny out? That's huge!"

I looked at him, and willed myself not to hit him upside his head. "She's just a girl, Emmett."

"Yeah, a girl who looks smoking hot in a Bunny costume," he added.

I was about to say something when I felt Emmett clap his hand on my shoulder. "I'm just ribbin' ya, man, that's all. Truthfully, I think it's great. You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

I nodded my agreement, thinking the subject was closed when he commented, "Besides, maybe she's an in for me asking Legs out."

**BPOV**

"You what?" Rose asked more shocked than I would have thought she would have been.

"He asked and I said yes; I can't see the problem." I finished folding the last towel and placed it in the basket.

"Well, first - you don't know him, at all! And second - shit, Bella, you don't know him," Rose offered.

"Rose," I started, keeping my voice down, "how many guys have you gone out with that you didn't know?" I waited for her to glare at me in response before I continued. "I'm just saying, most times you don't know the guys that ask you out. It's not that uncommon."

"Right, but not one from the club, Bella." Rose's glare intensified and I thought quick to think of my next angle.

"Rose, are you going to tell me with a straight face that you have never gone out with someone you met at the club? Seriously?" I placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered my voice. "He's a nice guy, Rose. Just trust me on this one, okay? I'm scare enough about Steph finding out as it is."

"Well, just don't have him come sniffing around when you're at work and she probably will never know. Now, that tasty man-candy friend of his - _he_ could come around all he likes," Rose said as she wagged her brows at me, clearly interested in Edward's friend.

I smiled in appreciation of her understanding and handed the stack of folded bar towels to her and worked on wiping down our trays. Friday night in Las Vegas was just as busy as Friday night anywhere, but it always had more of a charge in the air, a more intense vibe. It was cakewalk for tips, but it was hell being hit on, too. I hated it, but as Rose had said when I got the job, it was unavoidable given the job.

I finished cleaning down both Rose's trays and mine, set a stack of napkins on both, and was ready to change into my uniform when Stephanie spoke to me from her office door.

"Bells, I need to see you for a moment, please."

Fear shot through me and I was sure in that moment that she knew. She knew, or saw, or both, Edward flirting with me, the security cameras picked us up talking in the garage - something! I was walking into her office to be fired; there could be no other reason.

"Close the door, please." She had her head down, signing some papers.

I did as she asked and stood, awaiting my fate.

"Bella, thanks for coming in. I needed to talk to you about something. I know that we are fast coming up on the end of your probation, and I couldn't be more pleased with how you've been doing. However-"

I swallowed hard and knew I needed to make it through without crying. I had to be strong until the hatchet was swung, and I was in my car. Then I could cry all I wanted.

"- you seem to be doing far better than most of the girls here. You've followed every rule and request of the club to the letter. Now, for as much as I would love just let you go and drop the training status, there is only so much I can do. I don't own the club. That being said, here is what I wanted to propose to you. I know that you are more than ready to be a full-fledge Bunny, but you still have such a short time left before I can officially do that. So, what I was thinking was that between you and me, we just say you're done; the rules don't apply to you, and change your uniform over. Then, when the time comes, we will just have you sign the papers, and file it with corporate then. How does that sound?"

I stared at her in complete disbelief. I wasn't being fired, I hadn't been caught with Edward in the garage, and I was being pulled off probation early. I should have been elated, but I felt guilty. I was being praised for following the rules, when just hours before I had broken them. I know my conscience would catch up with me if I weren't honest and didn't own up to breaking the rules.

I smiled weakly at Stephanie, took a deep breath, and confessed my "Bunny Sin". "Steph, thank you for everything that you just said, but I can't accept what you are offering. I broke a huge rule last night. A guest that asked me out last night after I left. I ran into him in the garage. I said yes before I remembered the rules. Er, you know that isn't true. I think I just shoved the rules from my mind when I saw him walking to my car. I'm so sorry to have let you down."

Stephanie smiled, the corner of her mouth raised in obvious humor. "Bella, is this the gentleman that was in here last night? Seated by the dance floor? And was in here last week?"

I felt panic rise in my chest and my hand tingled. "Yes, that was him."

"Bella," she leaned forward and motioned me to step closer to her desk. I moved in the few steps and leaned in slightly. "Why do you think I bent the rules for you?"

_What?_

Stephanie smiled again, this time fully. "Sweetie, I've been doing this for a long time - working in bars in Vegas - and I have never seen a man so clearly taken with any one woman before. It was very clear to me when I saw that panicked look on his face when he realized you weren't in the club last night that I needed to throw the poor guy a bone."

"What? You - you were the one that told him where I was?" I was stunned.

"I was going to talk to you about your probation last night, but time, and your shift, got away from me. Now listen, I meant what I said about your probation and technically ending it. Just keep this between us - well - and Rose too. I know you live together, not to mentions she's your cousin. I wouldn't want you to lie to her."

I felt the panic leave and elation settled in its place. "Thank you, Stephanie. I really appreciate this. I was so worried and I would have called it off-"

"Nonsense. You deserve a nice guy, we all do. Just -uh- if he comes to the club, which I wouldn't advise when you are working, but I can't stop him, just let him know to act as if he doesn't know you. It's better that way," she offered with a wink and sly grin.

"No, of course. I'll let him know - assuming it ever gets to that point." I looked at my feet, more uncomfortable than I thought I would be at the idea of Edward and I having a relationship.

Stephanie smiled and shook her head gently. "Honey, that boy has it bad where you are concerned."

I smiled weakly, thanked her again, and walked out of her office.

_He has it bad? How bad? _I thought as I started to get ready for work. Moreover, if Stephanie could see it, how could I have missed it? A new level of first date jitters descended and I knew they wouldn't go away until three days after the date. Lovely.

**EPOV**

I stared at the clock and tried to be patient. It was almost one and I was dying to call Bella. It had been torture to have her number and not call her, and to be frank, I wasn't going to wait much past one to make the call.

I watched as the second hand slipped past the top of my watch and picked up my phone. I searched through my contacts to her name and pressed send. I took a few deep breaths, none worked to calm my jumping nerves. On the sixth ring, I heard her.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's, uh, it's Edward." I knew my voice was showing my excitement-slash-nerves but I didn't care. I'd followed the girl to a parking garage in the hopes of asking her out. I didn't think she would mind the nerves.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked and suddenly sounded as breathless as I did.

"Uh, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great . . . now," she hedged.

"Now? What do you mean?" I asked. I silently hoped her change had something to do with me.

I heard a small huff, a slight 'um', and then a strong inhale. "I really didn't think you would call."

"What? You thought I wouldn't call? Really?" I couldn't believe it. She was nervous that I wouldn't call. How was it possible that someone like her could think that?

"Yeah," she started, "I mean, I saw you at the club and then when you saw me by my car, and I didn't go out with you that night, I just thought you might think I wasn't ... anyway. I'm _really_ glad you_ did_ call."

I considered my response for a moment before I decided if she had been that honest, I would be too. "Bella, there was _no way_ I _wasn't _going to call you."

I heard her laugh with relief. The conversation flowed smoothly for the next half hour. And I was flooded with relief as well.

We agreed to seven the following night for me to pick her up. I got her address and directions, but I knew I would need Jasper to run through it with me. Four months in Vegas and you would think I knew the streets, but if it didn't take me to work or home, I had no clue.

I decided to run a few errands to try to take my mind off not being on the phone with Bella and not being able to see her for another twenty-four hours. She'd told me to text if I felt like it, and I knew I would. I just didn't know what to say.

I grabbed my GPS unit and left the apartment to pick up groceries, dry cleaning, and to hit the gym. I fast realized that after only two real conversations, I was falling hard and fast for Bella.

"Hi," Bella said as she beamed at me when she answered the door.

I felt my heart flip and I couldn't hold back the smile I had when I saw her. "Hi. So, are you ready or do you need a few-"

"No, I'm ready. I - uh- I've been ready since six-thirty," she said and immediately started to blush. I was completely taken with her and it had only been thirty seconds since she opened the door.

My smile softened. "Really?"

She took a small inhale then said, "Yeah. My roommate, Rose, she was making fun of me for it, but I just- I mean to say-"

I reached for her hand, which she took without hesitation. "I've been in your parking lot for fifteen minutes."

"Really?" she asked and her hand relaxed within mine.

"Yeah," I assured her and squeezed gently the small and delicate hand I held.

I walked her to my car and couldn't help but notice how stunning she was. We'd agreed to dress on the casual side, and Bella couldn't have looked more beautiful. She wore a full, black skirt with a blue off the shoulder blouse that showed off her gorgeous neck and shoulders. Her deep, brown hair fell over her shoulders and had just enough curl to capture my attention and want to thread my hand into it. Once I was seated, I noticed her calves and the delicate curve of the muscle; accentuated by the high heels she wore. It was hard enough to drive the car and focus on where I was going. With each glance at her, I felt my stomach flip and my heartbeat skip. I gripped the steering wheel harder than needed in an effort to keep from reaching out to touch her. She hadn't been in my car more than five minutes; I had to give her a chance to determine if she wanted me to touch her and not decide for her. And damn, that was hard.

We pulled up in front of the restaurant and after parking the car; I got out and opened her door.

"Wow, I didn't know guys did that anymore," she said as the familiar blush crept gracefully over her cheeks.

"Not all of us do. Only the ones that know better," I said as I offered her my hand.

She took it once again and this time, after I shut her door, she didn't let go. We walked in to the restaurant , were shown to our table, and all the while she held my hand. After waiting for her to take her seat and for the host to give us our menus, I finally snapped out of my "Bella-Breathless" state.

"You look absolutely amazing," I said, my voice hushed but sincere.

Bella tilted her head slightly and smiled awkwardly. "Um, thanks. You look nice too." She didn't make eye contact with me, and I knew it had to be from the compliment.

"You don't see yourself as beautiful?" I asked. I knew I probably shouldn't since it was a first date, but she had to know, had to have some clue exactly how breathtaking she was.

"No, not really. Rose- now she's the beautiful one, not me." She shook her head a small and quick shake and didn't take her eyes off the menu.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm, she's my cousin. We work at the club together. I'm sure you've seen her. Blonde hair, legs that go on for days..."

_Right! Busty Bunny, _I said to myself. How could she not see how much more attractive she was than this Rose person. "Bella, believe me. You are far more beautiful than she is, and based on the looks I saw you getting at the club, I'm not the only one that thinks that."

She smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, but Rose... she's just...like, the most beautiful woman in the world. I mean, she has it all. She's confident, ballsy, smart, beautiful..."

I reached for her hand once again, "Bella. I'm about to say something and I hope you believe me, okay?" I waited for her to look me in the eyes before I continued. "In all my life, I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you."

"You don't get out much do you?" she asked, a small smile lit her face.

I smiled in return, "As it happens, yes I do. So, I think I know what I'm talking about. You should trust me on this."

Her smile grew more sincere and she took a small, shuddered breath. "As much as I want to challenge you on this, something says I should just say thank you and move on. So, thank you."

I couldn't help the broad smile and chuckle that escaped me. "You're welcome."

We talked our entire way through dinner, and it was the easiest conversation I had ever had. I told her about growing up with my parents and life in Washington, she talked about growing up with her mom, and it sounded like her mother still had some growing up to do. She told me about her decision to move to Vegas and work at the club so she could finish her degree and move on. I found something else out when I was talking to her - I found that I was falling hard.

"So, I've told you my Vegas story. What's yours?" she asked as she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and cupped her cheek.

Damn. She was gorgeous, and in that moment, it took more than I had already done to hold back from kissing her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She breathed in and her head popped up off her palm. "Well, no one is really _from _ Vegas. So... what's your story? How did you end up in Sin City?"

"Ah. _That _story. Well, Emmett and I were trying to find ways to build our business. We oversee the construction and finance of commercial properties. And ... unknown to me at the time, Emmett heard from a friend of his that there was an opportunity here in Vegas. So, he submitted our company and individual resumes and six weeks later, we moved here." As I finished the abbreviated tale, I was struck by Bella's perfect lips as she took a small sip of her wine. The urge to kiss her was strong and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I'd kissed her, albeit briefly, in the parking garage and I knew from the moment our bodies parted, that I couldn't wait to feel her in my arms, her lips against mine, once again.

"Wow. So how long ago was that?"

"Uh, four months now. We actually took over for another company that was putting the project behind deadline and over budget. It's going well now, but I think that has a lot to do with Emmett. Frankly, I think he scares the hell out of some of the people that report to us."

"Oh sure, it has nothing to do with you at all," she teased.

I smiled and offered a small laugh. "I just keep track of the overall finances of the project. You know? The cost in, cost out, what delays cost - it's really boring, I'm sure."

"Not at all," she said, and I could feel the warmth of her smile radiate across the table.

"You say that now, but just wait. Conversations about my day will leave you falling asleep sitting up."

She rolled her eyes and leaned in. "Try wearing a bunny costume for a job, serve drinks for five to eight hours. Talk about boring."

"Ah, now I'm sure there are some great stories there." I laughed, and instantly thought of Bella in her Bunny costume; the room became a little too warm and my pants a little too tight.

She cupped her chin in her palm again. "Well, I could tell you a few, but I think it's better not to on a first date."

"Hmm, but a _second date, _you would?" I locked eyes with her and couldn't look away.

Even in the darkened restaurant, I could see that beautiful color start to appear in her perfect cheeks.

"I suppose I could. Well, I mean it depends if ..."

"I will be," I pre-empted her comment. She had to know I was going to ask her out again. How could I not?

"Then you will hear the tales someday," she spoke with confidence before she caught what she said. "Well...I mean..."

If she was feeling half the nerves I was at the fact the date was going as great as it was, she did a great job until that moment of masking it. "I can't wait."

Our conversation quieted for a brief moment, long enough to hear the background music playing.

Bella's face changed from slightly embarrassed to more relaxed. She took a long breath and said, "This is the Vegas I wish I lived in, you know? When men were men, women wore dresses and gloves, and Frank and Dean would be performing at the Sands. It's really too bad Vegas isn't like that anymore, you know? I mean, I know it was run by the mob, probably still is, but the idea of life being _that... simple_ is just...""

"Is that why you love all the old movies?" I asked knowing the answer for myself was yes.

"Mm-hmm. Don't get me wrong, I love not having to wear dresses, starched crinolines, and heels, and going to have my hair set once week, but . . . I just ...I don't know. Probably sounds very silly." She looked back at the table and smoothed the lone crease in the cloth.

"No, it doesn't sound silly. It's close to the same reason I love those movies too. Well, minus the starched crinolines." I waited for her to laugh before I followed.

"Still..." she said as she raised a brow at me and controlled her laughter, "wouldn't it be nice to just have some of that back? The music especially."

"Funny you should mention that."

"How so?"

"Well, I just so happen to have something else planned for us tonight."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I am sure whatever it is you have planned, I will love it."

Then she smiled, and I knew I had no chance of not falling hard for her.

After paying the bill, we left the restaurant for our last part of the date. I wasn't sure if Bella would like it, but given our conversation in the parking garage, and at dinner, I knew it was shaping up to be a great idea.

I parked the car and looked at Bella. "Any ideas where we are?"

Bella looked at the building then back at me. "None. What is this place?"

"How can I know something about Vegas you don't?" I asked as I turned the car off.

She hesitated before she answered. "Because I haven't been on too many dates since I moved here, and what dates I have been on, well let's just say there was no chance for a second date."

"Well I think you may like this then," I cocked a grin and got out of the car then went to open Bella's door. Closing the door after she got out, I slid my hand around her back, rested my hand on the small of her back, and walked her into the club.

It looked straight out of the Forties; high-backed booths set in a theater setting all facing a center stage. The entrance to the club was through a large plum curtained entry, and I kept my hand on the small of her back until we were shown to a table.

The band had started to play again just after our drinks arrived. I watched Bella to see her reaction when she heard the music start. Her eyes lit up, she gasped a small breath and a small smile appeared on her delicate lips.

"Edward! How did you find out about this place? I never knew this music, or even a club like this, still existed here." She was shocked and it was clear she was happy.

I smiled with relief and satisfaction that I had nailed the choice of post-dinner venue. "I asked a friend of mine if he knew of any big band or Rat Pack-like clubs. He only knew of this one. He suggested some impersonations on The Strip, but that wasn't even an option."

"No, this is perfect! I love it! But I think you may know that, don't you?" She beamed at me before she turned her attention back to the band.

Two drinks later, we sat with our thighs brushing against each other's. The urge to kiss her hadn't left me all night and it only got stronger. I was waiting for just the right moment.

"Oh! I love this song!" Bella exclaimed and she emphasized her words by placing her hand on my thigh.

I looked down quickly; the feel of her hand on my leg caused my breath to catch and my heart to slam. She must have misunderstood my look, because she quickly moved her hand back to her lap. I felt the loss immediately and hated it. I brought my eyes back to Bella's, smiled, and collected her hand in mine. I leaned over so our shoulders touched, and turned my head toward her ear, placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and then whispered, "Would you dance with me?"

I heard her gasp softly and felt the side of her forehead press against mine ever so gently. "Um, I don't ...dance."

"Mmm, I bet you do. Come on. You trust me?" I asked her before I pressed another kiss slightly lower on her cheek near her jaw.

I could see her close her eyes, and her breath became slightly shaky. She swallowed hard, her eyelids fluttered, and she managed to say, "In theory, I suppose."

I kissed her again, this time on the curve of her jaw close to her ear. I squeezed her hand and walked us to the dance floor.

I spun her gently into my arms and held her close. After a few moments, and my toes taking one for the team, Bella caught on to the basic motion and we danced effortlessly together. I pulled my left hand, still holding her right, back to my body and placed her hand on my chest, just below my shoulder; my hand cupped hers.

I placed my cheek just above her temple and inhaled the sweet fragrance that was Bella. It locked in my mind, along with the feel of her pressed against me, and the short, warm breaths I could feel through my dress shirt as she struggled to breathe normal, just as I was.

I fanned my right hand out along the small of her back and guided her as we moved across the floor. I glanced down at her and she looked back; her dazzling brown eyes captured my heart and all common sense. I stopped dancing and moved my left hand to touch her cheek lightly with my thumb; my fingers feathered over the side of her neck. Bella looked at me expectantly, and I didn't falter.

I smiled softly, and gently touched my lips to hers.

Heaven. Pure Heaven.

I moved my lips to reposition them, and when they returned, Bella had eased her lips open and allowed mine to match hers more intimately. I felt her tongue brush over my lip, and a soft moan escaped my throat. I could feel her lips shift slightly into a grin before she returned them to mine and deepened the kiss further.

My mind spun, and all I could register was her mouth shifting over mine, the warmth and feel of her body, and the soft clarinet solo playing.

There was no mistaking what her kiss was doing to me. My body was responding quickly to her mouth and her body pressed firmly against mine. It was only a matter of time before she would be able to feel, with no question or doubt, exactly what she had done to me just from her kisses and being able to hold her.

I mustered what little self-control I had left, kissed her one long, last kiss, and pulled back.

I collected what little breath I could. "Wow."

Bella's eyes were closed and she nibbled her lower lip and said, "Yeah, wow."

I gave in to what my heart was saying and said, "God, I've wanted to do that all night."

Bella started twice to say something before she finally spoke. "I've wanted you to do that since you picked me up."

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Bella looked off over her shoulder. From the limited profile, I could see her smiling ear to ear. I shifted my hand a bit higher on her back, pressed my fingers lightly against her spine, and she returned her eyes to mine. Her eyes shone like brown diamonds in the moonlight and the blush on the delicate apples of her cheeks left me breathless all over again. My eyes danced over her lips; the lovely curve and perfect pink of which reminded me of kissing her, I was spent once more.

I tucked her hand back against my chest and was thrilled when I felt her rest her head against my chest. I felt her let out a soft sigh as we started to dance again.

We left the club shortly after the band retired for the night. Bella seemed so sure that she couldn't dance when I first asked her, but once we were on the floor, it was as if she was supposed to dance with only me. We moved effortlessly and quite honestly, it was both perfection and heaven.

Shortly before two in the morning, we arrived back at Bella's apartment. I walked her to her door and felt an odd feeling creep into me. It was almost as if I was scared leaving her would somehow remove whatever enchantment we were under. Neither Bella nor I was in too big a rush to walk up the two flights of stairs to her unit. We slowly walked the softly lit walkway toward the building, holding hands. Bella leaned in, rested her head on my shoulder, and shifted her hand from mine to wrap around my upper arm. I quickly moved my left hand across my chest and claimed her small hand as it rested on my arm.

"It's a gorgeous night, isn't it?" I asked. It seemed like such a strange thing to say, but words were failing me. And Bella was the cause.

"Mm, it really is. It's easy to forget in the heat of the day how cool it gets at night," Bella replied.

I tilted my head towards hers. "I had a perfect night with you."

She eased her head off the side of my shoulder, her arm slid down and reclaimed my hand as her other arm stretched across her chest, and she wrapped her hand around my arm where the other had been. "Me too. Thank you, Edward. I didn't think it was possible to have this kind of night _here._" She smiled tenderly at me, and I felt my heart start to soar.

"Anything's possible in Vegas," I said quietly. I was sure she had no idea just how much of my heart she already owned after one date.

"You really think that?" she asked.

I smiled softly and said, "I met you."

She started to smile before she turned her head away. It hit me that she must be blushing again and I was inwardly beaming. She was blushing because I was the one saying it, that had to be it.

"We'd better get to the door soon. The sprinklers go off soon," she said without looking at me.

Yup, embarrassed. _Better get used to it, love, because I could build a lifetime around looking at you._

I didn't say what I was thinking. I pat her hand and let her lead the way to her door.

We stood outside her door after she unlocked it. It was obvious she didn't want to go in anymore than I wanted her to. There was only one thing I could do.

"When are you off next?" I asked as she turned back to look at me.

"Um, I'll be off Wednesday and Friday nights this week." She looked up as she tried to recall her schedule.

"Great. Which night can I have?" I looked down at her hand and in mine.

Bella placed her free hand on my chest, I looked up, and she looked deeply into my eyes. "Why can't you have both?"

"I would love that," I said softly.

"Me too," she hid the smile that started to form by nibbling on her lip once more.

I moved my other hand to her cheek and I gently brushed my knuckles over her soft skin. My hand shifted and brushed her dark locks over her shoulder, then moved down to her neck. My fingers feathered lightly over the back and side of her neck before I slowly brought my hand forward; my thumb trailed along her jaw. I couldn't stop looking in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said barely above a whisper.

"Neither am I, Ms. Swan. Neither am I."

Our lips met, and if it was possible, it was the softest and most tender kiss I'd ever received, or gave, in my entire life. Bella sighed against my lips, and I felt my heart hammer and my soul soar. I inhaled slowly and took in all that the air around us had to offer; freesia, roses, citrus, and that intoxicating heaven that was Bella.

My hand returned to the back of her neck, and my fingers got lost in her hair. Bella shifted her hand from my chest to the back of my neck and she lightly brushed the hair on my neck. I felt a fire start to course through me at the same time Bella relaxed her frame against mine. The feeling of her pressed so close to me caused me to return the sigh. A soft breeze began to blow and the palm fronds rustled, and somewhere in the distance, the sprinklers turned on.

Bella placed a final, small kiss on my lips and pulled back. She pulled her lower lip in and scraped it between her teeth. She released her lip and sighed.

"You should, um, probably go in?" I said it more as a question because the truth was, I didn't want her to go. Not yet. But if she stayed on her doorstep with me a moment longer, it wasn't going to stop at kissing. I was gentleman enough to admit that. Sleeping with her on the first date simply was not going to happen. Truth be told, I wouldn't let it happen until she was ready - no matter _what _my body said to the contrary.

Bella moved her hand to the side of my face and brushed her thumb against my stubble. "Thank you for a simply wonderful night."

"You're worth it and so much more," I confessed.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "You just can't say those things to me."

"I'm only speaking the truth." I raised my eyebrow at her comment, but since she was laughing, I didn't press. Instead, I leaned in and kissed her once more. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled that small smile that I knew was for me. "Yeah, that would be great. Um, I don't go in until six tonight and eight on Tuesday so ..."

"Great. Thank you for a fantastic night." I tilted my forehead until it touched hers.

"Yeah. Well, good night, Edward," she said breathlessly.

"Good night, Bella," I said as I lifted my head from hers.

I felt the loss of her hand as soon as it left both mine and my body. I waited as she closed her apartment door before I walked back to my car.

I walked the same dimly lit pathway I had walked minutes before with her, the sprinklers hissing as they sprayed water. I'd never bothered to find sprinklers romantic - until Bella.

It was after I got in my car and was more than half way home that I realized three things. I had it bad for the most beautiful girl in the world, I was pretty sure she had it bad for me, and I had been humming the song we first danced and kissed to since I walked away from her door.

_Thank you again for reading this little story. I don't know if I will update before the holidays, so if not- Happy Holidays!_

_I'd love to hear from you- so review, PM, or twitter away. :)_


	7. Taking A Chance on Love

TBT

_Chapter Notes:_

_Sorry for the delay._

_Thank you for reading this little story and sticking with me even when the updates are slow coming. Transition chapters are hard to write, but I actually love them. I hope you do too._

_To the shrew: who continues to support me, dom my fics, and "Kristen" my "Rob". LOL - thanks for the picture that started this fic!_

_Dislclaimer: None of the publicy recognized names, places, or characters are owned by the author. I just "own" the idea behind the fic and the plot._

* * *

EPOV

"Emmett!" I yelled as I entered his apartment. He was blasting some emo-rock band song, which was a clear sign something was wrong.

"Dude, grab a beer and chill. I'll be out soon," he yelled back from the bedroom.

Without a doubt in my mind, I knew the combination of the music, the state of his apartment, and his attitude involved a girl.

His apartment, while normally extremely clean and orderly, was in model home condition. Everything in its place, not a speck of dust visible on the glass-top coffee table. Yup, this was about a girl.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge as instructed and flopped down on the stiff leather couch. The leather gave way with a grunting sound and I made the same mental note to never own leather furniture. I picked up the nearest magazine and started to flip through it, waiting for my cousin to finally be done with his endless primping. And he thought _I_ took long.

"Dude, feet off the table," Emmett teased as he walked in the room.

I hadn't realized it, but my feet were in fact resting on the edge of his overpriced glass coffee table. "Sorry, the beer made me do it," I joked as my feet retreated to the floor.

"It's cool, I know you're a godless heathen," he threw back as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and then sat in the armchair across from me.

"Nice, takes one to know one," I offered. It was grade school, I admit, but when you grew up with someone, it happens.

"So what's on the books for tonight? We gonna go back to Bunny-land?" Emmett asked as he took down a good quarter of his beer.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," I hedged. I hadn't asked Bella about my going back to the club, so I wasn't really sure what rules there were for her about it. It wasn't bad if she dropped by my work, but I knew that the Bunny's had rules. It's the kind of thing every red-blooded American male just _knew._

"What? How can you - " Emmett stopped short. He blinked slowly, clearing his thoughts, then continued. "Listen, we can't _not_ go somewhere because you hooked-up with this girl. That club is off the hook!"

"Emmett, we live in Las Vegas. There are tons more clubs to go to, we don't need to just go to that one," I argued. Frankly speaking, I didn't want to go back there until I have the okay from Bella.

"Shit, man! I don't - screw this. We're going!" he demanded.

"Em, you can go, but I won't. I don't know if there are rules about me going there now or not." I had to put my foot down. Emmett, while one of the best guys I knew, could be strong willed. If he didn't get his way, he would let you know just how upset he was. Given a viable answer, he would back down.

Emmett took down half the beer in the longneck bottle, leaned forward, and rested his elbows on his knees. "Dude, you just started seeing that girl. I hardly doubt there are rules about being in the same club with some chick you went out with once."

I locked eyes with him. "Emmett, I won't go until I know it's okay from her. So you can either deal or not, but I'm not going to that club until she tells me I can."

"What if that date means more to you than her and she blows you off? What then?" Emmett asked and he seemed really on edge as he asked.

"What's this really about, Emmett? You usually don't care what bar or club we go to." I had to know, if only to take the heat of his question. What if the date and phone calls meant more to me? It would suck to be sure, but I had a feeling, especially after that night dancing with her and then when I kissed her at her front door, that it was mutually shared.

"Shit, Ed! I just - I got – shit!" I laughed as Emmett struggled to find his words. "Listen, I got needs, man. You think I like going out all the time with _you_? As cute as you may be, you ain't no woman!"

"Thank god for that," I laughed lightly. Yeah, this was about a woman. Or women.

"Ed, I need a date. Like taking a girl out, drinks, and maybe a little bump and grind. I'm going nuts here. I haven't been out with a girl in over a year, and trust me; I'm starting to think Rachel wasn't a girl after all. I mean, what chick in her right mind does Roller Derby?" Emmett looked at me with the most quizzically look imaginable.

I'd never said anything about the girl he dated before we moved here. Rachel, while a stunning woman, scared the crap out of me. Any girl that could wrap her arms around Emmett and hoist him a good foot in the air - some scary shit right there.

Pushing the laughter aside, I smiled at Emmett as I said, "Alright. I'll make you a deal. I'll ask her about the club if you back off – just for tonight. Fair?"

Emmett thought about my offer, one eye half closed in mental negotiations with my offer. My phone started to ring and I pulled it from my back, jeans pocket. "Hey, Em? I gotta take this call, but consider me your wingman if you accept the offer." I arched a brow at him, signaling the sweetening of the offer,and took the call in his kitchen.

"Hello," I calmly said though my heart was pounding.

"Hi," Bella's voice drifted over the digital signal of the cell phone like a bird singing after the rain.

"I didn't think you would be calling," I said. I knew she had to work, and we had just gotten off the phone a few hours before I went to Emmett's – having solidified our plans for the following night.

"I didn't think so either, but – well – I don't know why I called, really." She seemed to stammer a bit as she spoke.

"I'm glad you did. I was missing hearing your voice, too." I was falling hard for her as it was, so I decided if what I said wasn't what she was trying to say, I'd take that hit. She was worth that and so much more.

"Oh," she sighed and I could tell it was relief driven. "Good. Silly, isn't it?"

"Not from where I'm sitting, it isn't." The sound of her voice penetrated straight to the center of my being. She quickly was becoming the very air I breathed.

"Yeah? Oh, good." She sighed again, and it didn't go unnoticed by me that she used the same words as she spoke her relief.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night. I think you might like what I have planned." I smiled and thought about the date I had planned. If I had paid attention - and I was sure I had - this date would be perfect.

"I have no doubt I will. I really did have a wonderful time Sunday," she offered and again her voice seemed to float through the phone and straight into my heart.

"So did I," I replied, smiling again. It had been a long time since someone affectedme the way she did.

"Well, I gotta go. I just pulled into the parking garage." Her voice dropped and it seemed she was disappointed our call had to end.

"Ok, have a good night, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Have fun with your cousin."

"Ha, thanks. I will try."

"Well, I better go. Bye." She didn't want to hang up, and neither did I.

"Yeah. Bye."

The next twenty-four hours couldn't pass fast enough.

Seeing Emmett as I walked into back into the room, I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Shit!"

"What? Problem on the job site?" Emmett stood and met me half way.

"No, I just talked to Bella. I forgot to ask her about going to the club."

I was about to apologize when I felt Emmett's palm pop me on the forehead. "Douche! Call her back!"

"No way. She was heading into work."

"So tell her you wanted to make sure she got on the elevator or whatever. It's a simple thirty-second call," he offered firmly.

"Emmett, no. You can pick another damn club and I will ask her tomorrow." I walked around him, rubbing my forehead. I picked up my beer and rested the cold bottle against my head briefly.

"Fine, but you better ask tomorrow. I _need _to go back there," he said with the same firm yet pleading tone he'd started with. There was something to his plea that told me he was serious.

"Ok, I will. Now where are we going tonight?"

The music of the club was loud. Louder than most clubs Emmett and I had been to in Vegas. The lights danced and swirled in dizzying motion with the music, while the bass pumped deeply through my chest. Emmett motioned for me to follow him, and I did. I hated talking in bars like this – you could never hear a single word anyone said unless they pressed their mouth against your ear. Even then, you were lucky to hear half of what they said.

Emmett found two stools toward the end of the bar with a clear view of the dance floor. We took down a few beers, talked when the music allowed, but mostly Emmett scouted "the talent" and I thought of Bella.

Nearly two hours after we arrived, Emmett excused himself to ask a girl to dance, and I was grateful he did. Instead of the laughing and social Emmett I was use to, he sat stoically, appearing more like a bouncer with his hulking frame and serious expression. I was glad he was finally talking with someone other than me and the bartender.

I watched him talking to a leggy redhead - so not his type - when I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder.

"Hey! You're Edward, right?" the female voice shouted above the music.

"Yes, I am. And you are -" I shouted before I turned my head and saw who it was yelling in my ear.

Oh, fuck! Busty Bunny!

"Rosalie. Bella's roommate Rosalie." Her eyes glared at me and her vice-grip didn't ease up.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again," I said as I turned my head as close as I could to her to save my voice from yelling again.

"Yeah. So, what? You and your buddy searching for some fresh meat?" Her tone was sharp and voice slightly menacing.

"No, not me. Emmett is, I'm just his wingman – sort of. I suppose I could wingman him more if he actually talked to the girls."

"What's his deal then? Why does he need you to wingman his ass?" she questioned and I could feel her grip lessen.

Oh, how to explain this one. "Well, he ended a relationship about a year ago with a girl and for some reason, he hasn't been the same since. He doubts his approach, or something. I don't really know."

"He doesn't seem to be having a hard time _now_, does he?" She motioned over to the dance floor where I saw Emmett in full out bump and grind with the redhead.

"Nah, that's the beer dancing," I said with a laugh and I saw that Rosalie was laughing with me.

"Alright, Edward. I saw you over here earlier and just wanted to make sure you weren't scamming Bella."

"Never."

"I think she really likes you, you know."

"I think I really like her, too."

The corner of Rosalie's mouth rose to a sly grin. "Good. Very, very good. I'll see you 'round."

She pat my back and took a step away from the bar when Emmett came back. It seemed like a rushed thing for him. One second he was dancing, the next he was back at the bar…. Right! It was Busty! I mean, Rosalie.

"Hey, Cullen. Keeping the gorgeous ladies to yourself tonight?" Emmett asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Ha! Hardly," Rosalie fired off. "But it sure seems like you can't keep the trampy ladies off _you_ tonight, can you?"

Emmett's eyes grew wide and I could see a smile dying to come out. "Baby, I was just waiting for you to come talk to me, that's all."

"Well, keep waiting," she said with such confidence, it stunned me.

"I have no trouble waiting, sweetheart. I can see you aren't ready for this much man yet."

She laughed that "girl" laugh - the one meant to show that you weren't playing the same game she was, and she was going to win. "Handsome, _you're_ the one who's not ready."

She offered a kind smile to me, turned back to Emmett, and tauntingly raised her brow before she picked up her drink and walked off.

"Holy fuck! I'm in love!" Emmett said as if the wind was knocked out of him, and I had no doubt he was.

The rest of the night was a complete loss, for Emmett anyway. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket shortly before midnight and knew it was Bella.

_Hey. Hope your night is better than mine is. Four drunks spilled the whole tray of beer on me – twice. _

Immediately, I felt the strong urge to protect her, to head over to that bar and scare the crap out the guys. I knew I couldn't –and shouldn't – but the need to protect her and keep her safe was overwhelming. I did the one thing I could, I replied.

_Are you okay?_

Emmett searched the bar for whatever sighting of Busty he could, and it kept me amused as I waited, and hoped, for a reply.

_I'm fine. Just irritated. Drunken frat guys and Vegas are a part of the job._

I replied, _Still …can't be fun._

I thanked the gods of technology that her reply came quickly.

_No, but thinking of tomorrow night is. Gotta run. Done changing._

Just like that, images of Bella naked and wet filled my mind, and I knew I knew I needed to cut my night short. Sitting in public with a swirling mix of images of Bella wet and naked filling my thoughts was impossible.

My escape came when Emmett had made a full sweep of the bar. I hadn't even noticed he'd left the stool next to me. He threw down a couple twenties and announced we were leaving. He'd made a full run of the bar only to find Busty had left.

After picking up my car at Emmett's, I drove the short distance home, and waited for my phone to vibrate again. It didn't.

It finally did when I was brushing my teeth. I felt a pull to the phone on my nightstand, the same pull I felt when I first saw Bella in the club.

_Leaving work. Don't know why I'm texting this. ???_

I smiled. No, I fucking beamed! She was feeling it too.

_I'm still up. Want to talk?_

I pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in. I expected a reply to come quickly, but I didn't expect her to call.

"Hey, you."

"Hi." Her voice was tentative, almost shy and guarded.

"So, you got out early?"

I heard her sigh before she said, "Yeah, after the second drowning by beer, I'd had enough."

I sat up straight in my bed. "What? The same guys?"

She sighed again. "Yup. What can you do? It's a bar, they were drunk."

I felt my body grow hot with anger. I know it's her job to deal with asses, but the thought did nothing to calm me down. "Bella, what do the bar do?"

"The bouncers threw them out. Anyway," she said, dragging the words out, "how was guys' night?"

"Well, boring, actually. Emmett was being a total girl and wanted to go to your club, but I didn't know if that was cool or not, so I had to offer my wingman services to get him to go somewhere else. We ran into you roommate tonight, too."

"Rose? Really? Did she say anything to you?" Bella asked. From the pace of speaking, it sounded as if she were walking quickly.

"She thought I was out trolling, I think. Once we got that cleared up, Emmett tried to hit on her and she deflected him. Impressive to watch, actually."

"She can do that," Bella said as she laughed. "I learned how from her too, you know. First week I lived here she taught me everything she knows about shooting a guy down."

"She did? I'm glad I made the cut, then," I confessed.

I heard a small breath before Bella spoke. "Me too."

A comfortable silence extended only a few seconds before Bella spoke again.

"Well, I'm at my car and my dad would shoot me if he knew I was talking and driving, after midnight … in Vegas. Since he's a cop, I can't disregard his wanting me to be safe," she said as she laughed slightly.

I smiled nervously. Her father wasn't the only one that wanted her safe. "Yeah, I think after the night you've had, you should listen to your dad."

"Yeah. Ok, well thanks for walking me to my car – sort of," she said as she giggled slightly.

"Anytime."

"Well … night. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Bella. Good night."

* * *

_End notes:_

_I can't even begin to thank you all for reading this story!! You are such an amazing group of readers and I am so happy and honored that you are reading this one._

_I'd love to hear from you, so if you are so inclined, leave a review. If not, it's all gravy! ;)_


	8. I Only Have Eyes For You

Chapter 8

"I Only Have Eyes For You"

_Thanks for always being patient while I wait to hear how these two want me to tell their tale!_

_Thank you for supporting this little piece of fluff! I promise, the hot times are just ahead!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Bunny brand, the Palms, or the movie mentioned within the chapter. I also don't own Vegas. Shocking, I know. ;)_

* * *

"Holy jebus, Bella, you look fine!" Rose huffed as she walked past the bathroom.

I had been primping and fuffing for the past twenty minutes – something I never did. I had to look perfect for Edward. Not that _he_ expected it, but I did. "Rose, relax your inner-goddess. While being earth shatteringly gorgeous comes easy for you, there are still some of us that need to work at it."

Rose stopped in the doorway, her hand on her hip, the other resting in the doorjamb. "Bella, baby, listen up. This guy would probably salivate over you if you trapped your head in pin curls."

I had to laugh. "He's not blind, Rose."

"No," she said with a heavy sigh, "but you it seems are. So, drop the rod, put down the brush, and hit that glass of wine that's been breathing in the kitchen for the past twenty and chill the fuck out."

I ran my hand through my hair one last time; certain that it would be the one pass that would make me feel more confident when I caught the death glare. "Alright! Lead on, bar wench."

I followed Rose to the breakfast bar and reached for the wine. Rose busied herself in the kitchen finishing whatever epicurean temptation she was presently perfecting. She stirred the saucepans and turned to me.

"Do you have any idea where Prince Perfect is taking you?" she asked as she filled her wine glass.

"No, and that freaks me out. How can he top our last date? Our _first_ date?"

Rose rolled her eyes and took a solid, most un-lady-like sip from her glass. "Bella, who gives a crap about topping it? He asked you out, you've talked on the phone, you've texted the guy from work. I think you're in."

Her words caused my heart to slam in my chest. I truly hoped that was the case. I couldn't explain why, but the thought of Edward not being in my life caused a panic I had never known before. Not even when dear old mom slept with the same guy I had a year before. Yeah, that is a moment I never want to repeat in my life – ever.

"Listen, this guy likes you. So, just go with it. If you doubt his true interest level, challenge him."

My brows met in confusion. "Challenge him?"

"Yeah. I bet if you asked him what color your suit was the night he met you, he wouldn't have a clue. Ask him what you were wearing in the garage the night he asked you out and he could describe you straight down to your shoes."

I laughed at the thought. I was hardly important enough for someone to pay that much attention to, Bunny or no Bunny. "Sure, Rose, sure."

"Fine, smart ass. I'll bet you doing dishes for a week that I'm right." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and I knew the bet was as good as lost.

"Hello," Rose said coolly as she answered the door. "You must be Edward. I'm Rose."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you," I heard Edward reply.

"She'll be out in a minute."

"Great."

I grabbed my sweater and walked as fast, and safely, as I could to the front of the apartment. There was no way I was leaving Rose and her SWAT-Team-grilling-tactics alone with Edward for too long. As I entered the room, I locked eyes with Edward. His face very quickly went from a polite smile to one that seems just for me. And I swear I swooned.

"You look amazing," Edward said, his voice seemed different from the day before on the phone.

"Thank you," I said in almost a whisper. Taking a compliment was something I wasn't good at, let alone from him.

"So, you crazy kids have fun doing whatever it is you have planned, Edward." Rose started to walk back to the kitchen then stopped. "Hey, Edward? I was wondering if you could answer a little bet Bella and I have?"

Oh, shit no!

"Sure, I can try," Edward said, as he looked at me to see if I would give any inkling to what she was going to ask. I would have, if shock hadn't taken over.

"Well, we try to never match at work, and neither of us can remember what _she_ was wearing that night you met her. I mean, the color. Do you remember?"

Edward became very silent as he looked at Rose, then me. "Um, you know what, I don't remember at all. I can't remember a color. Sorry."

"No worries. I'm sure I made my point all the same. Well, I'm off to do the _dishes_. Have fun." Rose practically waltzed into the kitchen. Throwing a hand over her head she offered, "Oh, and say hello to that Johnny No-Stars friend of yours."

"Wha-uh, ok." Edward looked at me in complete confusion.

I placed my hand on his arm and started to leave the apartment. Once the door was closed, I said the only thing I could think of. "Rose …she watches a lot of BBC America…. " Truthfully, the statement made no sense, but neither did what Rose said, so I filed it away to ask her about later.

"I know the feeling. Emmett – well, he's like his own subculture or something. I had to put my foot down when we first moved here. All he kept saying was, 'We are so money'. "

I laughed and immediately felt better.

We walked the sidewalk lined with lush grass and plants to his car. My mind quickly went back to the last time he and I were on this very walk together and I was thrust into a warm glow that I hoped didn't make me trip, fall, or look silly.

Edward pulled onto the street and as he shifted gears, he looked at me. "So any one place you'd like to eat tonight?"

"No, I'm sure whatever you have planned is great," I answered as I tried to calm my breathing. He was far too beautiful to be real. The soft look in his eyes matched with the tender smile were quickly becoming my undoing.

"Well, it should be different, that's for sure," he said. The humor in his voice was clear, but so was something else. He almost sounded . . . nervous.

We pulled up to a small parking lot across town and I had a pretty good idea where we were. "This isn't . . . , is it?"

As he unfastened his seatbelt, he smiled nervously. "Morgan's? Yeah. I figured after our talk in the garage that night, that this might be the next best place to take you. I hope you like Katherine Hepburn - that's the movie tonight."

"Perfect," I said, matching his smile.

"Great." Edward's smile grew bigger as he reached for his door. As I waited for him to open my door, I did everything I could to calm my every pounding heart.

We walked under the old marquee of the theater and to the ticket kiosk. Edward spoke to the attendant and smiled back at me. A hostess showed us into the theater and to our table in the balcony.

Edward held my chair out before he went to his own.

"Hello, I'm Sarah. I'll be your server. Have you been here before?" she asked as she stood in front of us, her back to the large movie screen behind her.

"Uh, no. Bella?" Edward asked, differing to me.

I shook my head slightly and smiled. "Nope. First time."

"Ok, well tonight's movie is 'Philadelphia Story'. The specials are listed on the index card on the table, as it a full beverage list on the back of your menu." She stood still for a second, her eyes scanning me, almost visually assessing why I was with Edward – or at least that was my impression of it. She offered a polite smile, as if she'd given up trying to figure out why he was with me, then said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to get your drink orders."

Sarah turned briskly leaving a strong breeze in her wake.

"Well then," Edward laughed at her clipped speech.

I smiled at him then said, "Yeah, college students. You can't trust them."

Edward cracked a huge smile and laughed with me. "You know, I heard the same thing about the girls in bunny suits over at that one club…"

I rolled my eyes, playing the game along with him. "Good lord, isn't that the truth. You can't trust those girls, and they certainly can't carry a tray without dumping it.

"Wait a minute, that isn't fair. You didn't dump those trays," Edward said, his voice changed. He said the words more as a reminder than a joke.

I shifted my head back and forth, almost weighing what I was going to say. "Well, not as far as you know. When I started, I was terrible. I couldn't balance one drink for more than a few steps, let alone a tray full across a crowded bar."

"How long did that last?" Edward asked, leaning into the table slightly.

"Well," I said as I sighed, "it lasted as long as it took before Rosalie taught me the right way to hold a tray. Did you know that if you watch the tray as you walk, you are twice as likely to spill? However, if you don't look at the tray at all, you spill nothing?"

"I do now," Edward said as he reached for my hand.

My heart jumped at his touch and I blinked repeated as if the act would somehow snap me out of a dream I was having where he wasn't real. It didn't work, thus making him very, very real.

"So, any idea on drinks?" Sarah asked breaking the spell Edward put us under.

"Uh, um - " I stammered.

"Not yet. A few more minutes?" Edward asked politely.

"You got, tiger."

After Sarah, the wonder waitress left us, Edward looked back at me – humor evident in his eyes.

"I've been called a lot of things, but tiger was never one of them." He laughed then with his free hand, lifted the menu.

"I bet you have. Tiger," I teased before I looked down at the menu. Cautiously, I lifted my eyes just enough to see Edward's eyes looking me dead on, amusement dancing across his face.

We were ready to order when the waitress returned, though I knew that my order would be wrong. She couldn't stop staring at Edward long enough to make even the briefest of eye contact with me. It wouldn't matter, I probably wouldn't eat much with him holding my hand – order being right or not.

We talked about our day, and I had to laugh hearing about the neat freak that his cousin was. In turn, Edward wondered how I could live with "ball-busting Rosalie". I told him it wasn't hard – if you took her with a grain of salt. A margarita grain of salt, but still –

When the waitress returned, I was stunned to see that my drink and dinner order were spot on. Edward's on the other hand was not.

"How could she get that wrong?" I asked looking at his steak, still mooing on his plate.

"Easy. Her focus wasn't on me," he said with a smirk.

"What? You're nuts," I scoffed. I saw the way she looked at him. She would have eaten up given the chance.

Edward gave a once over on his steak before he decided it was edible and picked up his knife. "Ha! You really didn't see what she was doing, did you? How she stood as close to me as possible so she could look at you when she first came over? Then she stood hovering at just the right angle so she could try to peak down your shirt? _That one_ nearly had me clearing my throat. She must have seen my harsh glare because she backed off rather quickly. Why do you think she kept her focus on me so long? I think she was afraid I was gonna 'school' her for trying to scam on my girl."

"Scam on your girl?" I said, as I smiled nervously.

"See, I tell you that a woman is checking you out and you focused on the scam?" he said, fighting a sheepish grin.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my blood ran hot. "Well," I said, struggling to remain as calm as I could under the circumstances, "I only focused on the part that really mattered."

Edwards smile melted me. It was bashful and confident. He didn't say much after that, he just smiled and lightly exhaled a breath. He reached across the table and squeezed my hand. His hand felt cold, and if he was anything like me, it was a sure sign of just how nervous he was.

We finished our dinner, but not without laughing every time our waitress left the table. Having Edward enlighten me with his thoughts on her, I started to see that maybe he was right. Much as I hated admitting it, it did seem like she was checking me out, and not him. When she forgot to bring him his drink refill, but instead brought mine along with a "free desert", Edward broke out into a fit of giggles that lasted several minutes.

Having been instructed on how the attendant call button worked if we needed anything for the movie, Sarah was off – but not without a final look back to our table.

"See? I wasn't kidding. She's into you."Edward chuckled slightly then moving his seat next to mine, he eased his arm across the back of my chair.

"Maybe you can leave me in lieu of a tip," I teased.

"You are worth far more than you realize, Bella," he whispered softly.

I swallowed down the nervousness that launched with his words and tried to calm both my breathing and my heart.

It never happened.

The lights dimmed, music filled the room for a few seconds before the black and white film came to life, flickering its classic majesty in the darkened room. As the credits ended and the movie began, I felt Edwards hand move forward and rest on my shoulder.

Throughout the movie, Edward's hand traced small lines along my shoulder. It was a good thing I had seen the movie before, otherwise I would have drawn a blank to what was happening when I was lost in his touch.

He edged his chair closer to mine, leaving no space between us. Our thighs were touching lightly, and his fingers started to play with the ends of my hair. I had no idea what he was doing, but it felt as if he was twisting it around his fingers. Resting his hand at the base of my neck, his fingers then lightly feathered over the exposed skin. It felt like heaven and hell when he touched me. Heaven for obvious reasons, hell because I was yet to be able to touch him in a way that affected me the way his touch had.

While my hand had been on his thigh for half the movie, I knew that I needed to be more bold. I moved my hand farther away from his knee, resting it mid-thigh, fingers slightly cast down. His back stiffen and his fingers stalling against my skin and thought I even heard a small gasp coming from him.

"_Interesting_," I thought.

It took a few minutes before he finally started toying with my hair again. He would move his hand to the neck of my shirt, then back to my hair. I nearly fell out of my chair when his fingers dipped beneath the neck of my shirt and touched lower on my back. It was my turn to gasp.

"I love this part of the movie, don't you?" Edward whispered against my ear. It sent a fresh shot of shivers over my body.

"Mmhmm," I hummed. It was a losing battle to not lose myself to his touch and actually watch the movie.

"I love when Jimmy Stewart becomes so drunk, he can barely talk."

"_Well, if you like that, Mr. Cullen, you're doing a bang up job with me. I'm close to the same thing minus the drunk, thanks to you,_" I thought.

"Yeah," I said. I knew it was lame as soon as the words left me.

Even in the darkened theater, I knew he was smiling. He lightly kissed my temple, then moved back in his seat to face the screen.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to calm my body down – it was yelling at me to have him touch me again. Looking toward him, it was clear he knew what reaction he had caused in me. A small, happy smile lit his face.

I relaxed seeing his smile, and moved so our thighs touched. My shoulder tucked under his, my body turning more into his. It felt more comfortable than I could have imagined, and lately, I'd been imagining a lot where Edward was concerned.

Without thinking about it, I moved my hand further up his thigh, my hand slipping down the side. My fingers started a small, stroking action. I had no idea that I was doing it until Edward shifted suddenly in his seat.

He looked down at me and offered a weak smile. Leaning over, he whispered in my ear once again. "Sorry, you just – uh, well- uh. Sorry. I _won't_ move again."

Pulling me back into his arm, I moved my hand back. I had to smile knowing I had finally gotten to him.

We cuddled for the rest of the movie; Edward placing a few kisses against my temple, and I settled against him as if it was the most natural place to be. As soon as the movie ended, the lights went up and like a swarm of locusts, Sarah descended on our table almost as quickly.

"So, how was the movie?" she asked, her words sounding a bit clipped.

"Fantastic," Edward answered.

"Well, here is your bill. I'll be back to get it in a second."

Edward started to grin like a madman as he watched her walk away. "Looks like someone is rather testy seeing you still by my side. I think she thought you might storm off once I started getting fresh with you."

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"I don't know," he said as he placed a few bills in the book. "I think she took a real liking to you, Ms. Swan."

"Well, it's just too bad for her that I took a liking to someone else." I pressed my fingers against the side of his thigh, moving them in small back and forth strokes.

"We need to get out of here," Edward said with a pleading tone. "I don't know how much longer I can take you doing that in public."

"Doing what?" I asked. "Oh, you mean this?" I moved my hand higher still, stopping one hand's length from what I knew was his most sensitive part of his body. At that moment, anyway.

"I mean _exactly_ that. Not that I mind, but I think your potential suitor does." His smile both reassured and teased me.

"Like I care. Besides, she isn't my type."

"What? She's not a guy?" Edward asked.

"No, a brunette. I don't date redheads." I dead panned.

We filled the trip back to my house with small touches and knowing glances. My hand never left his thigh - even when he had to shift gears. We found away around it – same as his hand playing with my hair and shoulder.

I nearly became fully unhinged when his finger traced the contour of my jaw to my chin and back. I closed my eyes at the sensation, and heard Edward, his voice low, say, "I cannot wait to kiss you again."

My heart hammered and butterflies were all over in my stomach, and we were still blocks from my apartment.

"Thank you for tonight. I really had a great time," I opted for small talk. It was a great defense against the other thoughts clouding my mind.

"I did, too," Edward said, smiling at me. "I'm glad I'm two for two."

"Like there was ever a doubt?" I asked honestly.

"Well, yes, actually. I was a bit worried."

"Why?" I asked.

He stopped the car at the red light and looked at me. "I just . . . well, I wanted you have a nice night."

"Well stop with the worry. I don't think you could disappoint me. I've been in Vegas longer than you have, and you have taken me to two places I have never been to, let alone knew were inVegas!"

"Really? How is that possible?" he asked as the light turned green.

"I don't know."

"Hmm, well maybe it means you were supposed to discover them with me." He reached over and took my hand in his.

I smiled at the touch of his hand on mine and to his words. "Yeah, maybe so."

After turning the key in the lock, I stopped. I wasn't sure what I should do next. I knew that I _wanted_ to do next, but I wasn't sure if Edward would say yes. He seemed like a gentleman, and inviting him in probably would be a big deal; possibly even if every touch he made said he would say "yes".

Edward moved his hand to the top of my right shoulder as he stood behind me, to my left. "Bella, I had a great night –"

"Would you like to come in?" I blurted out, cutting him off before he could say he was going home.

He looked slightly shocked, but still, there was that soft, inviting smile on his face."Uh, um . . . yes. I would," he said in a near whisper.

His hand slowly moved from my shoulder to the center of my back as I turned the knob. Swallowing hard, I walked through first and turned on the small light next the door, setting my keys down in the small bowl on the table next to the lamp. Reaching behind me, I took his hand in mine and walked him in.

"Rose isn't here. She – uh – is working," I said, awkwardly.

"Oh, ok," he replied in the same tone.

"Not that that has to mean anything except that she is at work. She picked up the shift yesterday," I quickly added. Then, just as quickly, I felt like a dork. "I mean . . . oh hell."

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice showing a hint of humor. "It's fine. I – yeah."

"Yeah," I smiled and relaxed.

His smile was starting to relax me, but knowing I had him alone – in my place - was causing a whole new set of nerves to set in.

"Can I get you anything? Wine? Water? Coke?" I asked motioning to the kitchen.

"Um, water?" he shyly asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Um, feel free to look around. I don't have any secrets. Now, Rose? She might have a few." I realized I was rambling and offered an apologetic look before I walked to the kitchen.

Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, I took a beat to calm my racing heart. After collecting a shaky breath, I returned to the main room of our apartment. Edward was looking at the large bookcase which housed our dvd's, cd's, books, and photos.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the bottle.

"Thank you. Is this you?" he asked motioning to a picture.

I looked at the picture and laughed. "Yup. That's me and my dad. He loves to fish and tried to get me to. I hated the worm thing, so he finally gave up."

"How old are you in this picture? You're adorable," he said before taking a sip.

"Um, thirteen maybe. " I looked at the stupid fishing hat my dad asked me to wear; fishing lures tacked around the hat, a few bobbers dangled off the side. I looked silly, but it had made my dad so happy.

"Who's the kid next to you?" Edward asked. "He looks pretty hung up on you."

I looked at the chubby face beaming at me and ignoring the camera. "Yeech, that's Jacob Black. He's my dad's best friends son and a real tool. You know, he went so far as to tell me that he had to be my first boyfriend because he, and I quote, 'saw me first'. He got pissed off at me when I told him I was already seeing someone."

Edward laughed at looked at me. "Well, can't say I blame him. I'd be pretty heartbroken if you had said no to me."

It was my turn to laugh. "Ok, but we're adults. I'm talking like at ten!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much talking at any age," he said, his face softened with his words. He cleared his throat after the moment's silence. "So, uh, whatever happened to this Jacob?"

"Oh, you mean after Rose threatened to kick his ass if he didn't leave me alone? He said he would love me forever. Then he started dating some girl, Melanie, I think, and there went his eternal promise. Thank god!"

"Mm, I agree. Otherwise _I_ would have to have a chat with him," Edward said as a sweet, but a sly grin appeared.

"Really?" I asked feeling a tingle on my lips, hoping he would kiss me.

"Yeah. I'm thinking I'm not too keen on letting you go anytime soon," he said, his eyes glanced at my lips and licked them in response.

I smiled and ducked my head to the side out of embarrassment. I felt a heat rise in my body as he reached out and with his hand, brought my head up so our eyes met.

"That is, if you are willing to keep me around for while," he said, his voice softer than it had been all night and I felt my heart leap, slam, then soar.

"I think I might like that, yes," I looked nervously look off to the side before I looked back at him.

Edward moved closer to me and placed his water bottle on the bookcase. "I can't wait a second longer to kiss you."

"Then don't," I whispered.

He smiled quickly, and it looked as thought he was suddenly nervous. He hesitated slightly, cupping my face with his warm hands, then, after a small, lopsided grin appeared, he kissed me.

His lips were soft and yet firm as they pressed against mine. After the first touch, his lips parted ever so slightly to take more of my lower lip between his. The feel of his hands on my face, his lips touching mine was unmatched to anything I'd ever felt before.

He took a small step closer, our chests touching, and his hands carefully passed my shoulders, his palms flattened against my waist and upper back, and he pulled me to him. My body shook as he surrounded me by his touch, his scent, and his heat. I kissed him back tenderly and fully. I wanted such a small thing as a kiss to tell him what I was too afraid to say. That he was perfect and I was still in disbelief that he wanted me, but thrilled he did. That with just one look, I was lost. In one touch, I could forget where I was, and in one kiss, I could lose myself forever.

When his one hand moved farther up my back, the other slid only a fraction down. It felt as if a weight had been placed on me, firmly rooting me in his embrace.

"Mmm," he sighed as he kissed me one last time before he pulled away. "You have no idea how perfect you are, do you?"

"Me? Hardly. Now you – you are the perfect one." I almost blushed when I said it.

He huffed a chuckle and kissed me again; this time it was just a single kiss. "I'm not, trust me. But if you see me that way, who am I to argue?"

"Well, maybe you could screw up sometime. You know, stop planning such perfect dates and amazing me with the kissing…"

"Not going to happen," he said, smiling at me before he pulled me back to him and kissed me again.

We kissed and I wrapped by arms around his torso, and may have pulled him closer to me. Ok, I did. In response, he held me tightly, his hand moved lower so it was pressed against the small of my back.

"Mm, Bella," he mumbled against my lips between kisses.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but we had moved away from the bookcase and were now standing beside the sofa, only a few feet away. The back of my legs were pressing against the arm of the couch and Edward was pressing against my front.

He moved his hand from my shoulders and up to my neck, where his thumb lightly brushed against the curve of my jaw. My head lolled back in reaction to his kiss and touch, and Edward wasted no time in making the most of it. He moved his lips over my cheek, along my jaw, and down my neck.

It was more than I could manage. I leaned too far back and we both collapsed on the couch, Edward pressing firmly against me. And sweet mercy, I could feel just how much this kissing had turned him on.

My head tilted back into the cushion and Edward moved from the side of my neck to the front, placing the softest kissed along the column of throat.

My breaths became shorter as my passion and desire for him increased. His lips passed my collar bone and he started to kiss my décolletage. I twisted my fingers in his hair as it was the only real part of him I could hold on to.

"Oh, Edward…" I sighed.

"Bella, you are so-"

"Yo! You didn't lock the damn door, Swan!" Rose voiced loudly as she entered our apartment.

Edward stilled, his forehead placed on my chest. I did the only thing I could. I raised a hand, waved from my position on the couch and said, "Hey, Rose."

"Oh shit! You're… and he's…fuck me. Sorry. I'll just go to my – like you give a shit. Laters. Night, Edward," she rushed, the last part sounded a bit tongue-pressed-to-cheek.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," I said, trying to mask my embarrassment.

"Yeah," he said, almost defeated.

I cupped my eyes with my hand. Crap. It was more than an entrance – it was a mood killer. "Edward-"

"It's okay, really it is. It's probably a good thing she came home." He removed himself from me, but offered a hand to help me up. "Not that I _wanted_ her to come home," he laughed.

"No kidding, huh?" As he pulled me up, I thought for a moment that he would let go of my hand once I was vertical. He didn't.

He brought me back into his arms, kissing the top of my head, and said, "I really should get going before we get going again. I don't think I'd be able to stop a second time."

I look into his eyes and saw embarrassment and honesty in them. "Yeah, ok."

"Bella?" he asked locking eyes with me. "I _really _don't want to go."

I smiled and knew what he was saying. With any other guy, their leaving would convince me that they were rejecting me. But I knew that wasn't the case. Everything about Edward spoke of a man with values, morals, and personal ethics. He simply was being considerate.

"I'm free for lunch tomorrow? How about you?" I asked as I placed a kiss on the soft underside of his jaw.

"That sounds perfect. Would you like to meet me at the site? We could have more time that way?" He closed his eyes when he felt my lips kiss him again.

"Sure. You've seen me at work, I'd love to see you at yours."

"Well, it's no where near as interesting as your _office_ is," he laughed.

"Maybe not, but I'd still love to see you there. What time is good?"

"Can you do one?"

"Sure. One it is."

I walked Edward over to the front door. I had a hard time physically letting go of him. We kissed several times, but no where near like it had been before Rose coming home. He kissed me one last time as he opened the front door.

"Tomorrow."

"Yup, tomorrow," I confirmed.

"Good night, Ms. Swan."

"Good night, Mr. Cullen."

With a chuckle, Edward raised his voice and said, "Good night, Rose."

I looked at him in confusion before I heard Rose say loudly, "Night, Edward."

He looked down at me and smiled. "The roommate never really goes to bed."

He kissed me again, one soft, deep, soul capturing kiss, and then he left. And I started another count down to seeing him again.

* * *

_Swooning? Upset they didn't go further? Wanted more? I'd love to hear from you!_


	9. Deed I Do

_Nope, not your imagination, I actually posted. ;) I wish I had some brilliant excuse, (like spending the summer on the Riviera) but I don't. I was in a play, then summer hit (with 2 kids under 8, it was a rough summer), and back to school (yay!)._

_But I'm back and believe me, I am commited to this story. I hope even after the huge delay, you are all still with me._

_Thanks to my personal Kristen and Dakota for prereading and proofing and for loving flufffics. And to Dakota who knows a thing or two about construction. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Thanks, SM, for creating wonderful characters and allowing us to write about them for fanfic._

"Shit! Are you kidding me? When? Well how the hell long is that going to take? Wrong! It won't take four weeks; it's going to take you a week – tops. Listen, I don't care what kind of mistake you and your crew made. You have a contract with us for this job to be finished by the end of next week and it _will_ be done, got it?" Emmett ended his rant in a statement and not a question. He ended the call and looked at me, about ready to blow.

"Problems?" I asked as I closed my laptop, leaving it resting on the hood of my car.

"No, of course not. Not unless you consider the head of landscaping never completing the deal for the landscaping around the pool a problem."

"What? How could he let that slip by? Wasn't that done a month ago?" I asked, feeling his frustration.

"Because he's an idiot. I told you when we started we needed to fire that guy. It's not the first mistake he has made, and I'm sure he is behind the wrong flagstone being ordered, too."

Emmett was fuming, and I couldn't blame him. If it weren't for the fact that Bella would be arriving soon, I knew I would be just as ticked off as he was. As it was, I tamped down the rising irritation.

"All right, what can we do? Can we get what we need by the end of next week? Or do we have to push this back some?" I asked, flipping my laptop back open and pulling up the spreadsheet for the project.

Emmett raked his hand over his head. "Well, you heard the call. We'll see what the tool can come up with. Fool better make it happen, or it's his ass."

I paused; making sure Emmett was nearing the end of his rant before I proceeded. "Good, so you got that covered?" I waited for him to confirm this, and then moved on. "So where do we stand with the crew on the interior work?"

Emmett opened a file on his Halliburton-like laptop, and said, "Those guys seem to be set. Guess I put the fear of God into them when we got here. They finished the main floor so the casino and food guys can get in. The second crew seems to be trucking along on the room interiors – so no delays there. Well, aside for the owner changing his mind. Again. For shits sake, Eddie, that guy can't keep changing shit. We're three months away from completing this project. Any more changes are gonna push us out again."

"I know, Em. He already announced the soft opening day, so I made it clear that he can't change that without changing all the V.I.P.'s, celebs, and whales coming in. I really don't think he wants _that_ on his head, do you?"

"Shit, if he thought he could get an extra two square feet out of the casino, he might."

"Well, I think his partners are close to the boiling point already. Did you see during that conference call last week?"

"Yeah, bet he's wishing he didn't make it video, huh?" Emmett asked as his smirk led into a low chuckle. "Anyway, _we_ are on track. Between us, man, it's iron tight."

I offered a smile of agreement before I clapped him on the back. "So, are we good here?"

"Yup. You are free to go off to lunch with Bunny Girl," Emmett said as he wagged his brows.

"Please. Please don't call her that," I politely asked.

"It's fine, really. I've been called worse."

I spun around and saw Bella standing several feet away, her jeans hugging every damn curve of her legs, ass, and hips while her simple top floated lightly against her frame as the breeze shifted it.

"Hey," I said, walking to her and kissing her. Damn. I would never get used to how it felt to touch her. "Sorry about Emmett. He's not known for his class."

"That's right, I'm not. I'm the balls of this team. He's just the pretty face that gets us through the door." Emmett gave a hearty laugh, and I saw Bella fight a grin.

"Is that so? Hmm, well I can see why Rose may just have a thing for you," Bella said. It took a beat before I realized what she was doing.

"What? Legs has a thing for me?"

"Legs?" Bella looked at me questioning Emmett.

I placed my arm around her, my hand resting on the small of her back. "Yeah, Emmett finds the need to nickname everyone."

"Not the important part, Eddie. So, Bella? Legs might have a thing for me?" Emmett said. He spoke with confidence, but it was clear how elated the mere mention of Bella's cousin made him.

"I wouldn't swear on it, but she's mentioned you a few times."

"Progress of any kind is still progress, right?" Emmett practically beamed with this new information. "Well, you two kids have a lunch date. Me? I've got some serious Legs plotting."

We watched him as he took his laptop and went back inside the trailer that was our on-site office.

"You know he won't give her a moment's rest now, right?" I asked, turning to her and putting my other arm around her waist.

Bella placed her hands on my chest, patting one hand, and said, "Yeah, but Rose can take care of herself. I was just looking out for _my_ interest." She pushed up on her toes and kissed me.

It was quick, and I silently cursed the fact we were still on the job site; a location we wouldn't be for long. It didn't matter how much time I spent with her or how often I saw her, she always left me wanting more. Yeah, I was falling hard and fast for one Bella Swan.

"So, lunch?" I asked her, seeing my reflection in her sunglasses.

"Yup. Lead the way," she said.

We pulled up to a small diner far enough away from The Strip to feel like a million miles away, yet close enough that I could spend the majority of my lunch with Bella and not driving.

We sat down at a small table next to the window; the towering skyline of casinos filled the vista. After ordering our lunch, I noticed Bella was looking out the window, her face lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked as I eased my hand across the table so my fingertips brushed hers.

The action broke her from her gaze; she blinked, and then smiled. "It's Vegas, thoughts run at least a quarter," she teased, finally bringing her eyes back to mine.

"I'll gladly pay that and more. What are you thinking about?" I asked. I wanted to take her hand in mine, but I felt that given the fact it was mid-afternoon and I wasn't sure what she was thinking exactly, I hesitated.

"Hmm, feel like doubling down?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, feeling stupid that I didn't go with Emmett to that "Casino 101" class when we first moved here.

"Double down - double your bet. Um, it's a black jack term. You double your bet when the hand looks favorable," she said, her tone soft but very flirty.

"Based on that look? Hell yeah, double down it is."

Bella smiled bashfully, but in it was the look of a woman so confident in herself, she would have seemed smug if her eyes didn't give her away. "I was just thinking, you know, looking out at all _that,_" she said as she motioned to the soaring casinos and hotels just out the window, "all those façades, a world based on adult make believe . . . how was I able to find you?"

My heart trampolined off my gut and into my throat. She was thinking of me. Truly thinking about me. My fingers laced with hers, and I offered a small but heart-felt smile. "I think I found you, actually."

"I'm glad you did," she confessed, her voice softer still.

"So am I, Bella. I have a small confession to make."

She seemed worried until she noticed my nervous smile. "Um, okay . . ."

A quick flash of my smile passed, and I suddenly felt nervous. "I, uh, I can't stop thinking about you."

"You can't?" she asked, that gorgeous smile timidly appeared.

"No, I really can't," I exhaled the last words, and prepared myself for her to bolt from the diner, hail a cab, and change her number.

She seemed to stop breathing, the look on her face unchanging, as she held her eyes fixed with mine. I literally heard the seconds ticking on my wristwatch. I wanted to say something, but all words left me. Sitting across from her, taking in the extreme beauty that she possessed and didn't see, it was simply breathtaking.

"It's the same for me, Edward. You leave and I want to see you again. I hang up and I want to call you back. I was so scared it was just me." She blushed a deeper shade of pink than I had ever seen on any woman in my life. She gently chewed her lower lip and averted her eyes.

I wanted to get up and move to sit next to her, and I would have if the waitress hadn't brought our food at the same time. I waited for her to leave before I said, "Definitely not just you. It's been that way since I first saw you."

Bella laughed and it was music to my ears. "Even in the Bunny suit?"

I told her the truth - the truth Emmett never believed, and Rose had asked me about. "I never noticed that. It was you, or rather the real you I saw. And Bella?"

"What?"

"I'm falling for you," I confessed and felt my heart drop to my gut as I waited to see how she would respond.

"Dang," she whispered more to herself than to me, "I should have doubled down."

Lunch passed too quickly, and before I wanted it to be, it was time to head back to the site. We talked about what we each had to do still that day; I had yet another meeting with the owner of the casino, Bella was off to the store for groceries. The conversation was easy and comfortable, just like every date with Bella was. Reluctantly, I pulled through the fencing that surrounded the site and drove back to the trailer. Turning the car off, I exited the car and made my way to Bella's door. I opened the door and offered my hand to her. Feeling the delicate weight of her hand in mine was perfection. The smallness of her palm and fingers gently holding mine set of a little bolt of energy through me. I would have done anything to have ditched work and spent the rest of the day with her.

Closing my car door, we walked to the front of the job site where she had parked her car. The sun was passing to the other side of the mammoth structure, casting the makeshift parking lot out of the rays of the blinding sun. She unlocked her car door, threw her purse in before she closed it again, and leaned against the driver's side, her lower back just barely making contact.

"Thank you for lunch," she smiled.

"Thanks for coming down here. It was nice to have a real lunch, and not eat food that was served out of something with four wheels and that needs an oil change." I laughed.

She lightly squeezed my hand, and then shifted her eyes to the dusty ground under her small feet. She toed the dirt and small rocks with her shoe, and it hit me – she was stalling.

"So you work tonight?" I asked, giving her a reprieve from leaving.

"Yeah, and tomorrow night, too. I traded a shift. I didn't really want to because I told you- I mean, but – at least this way I will have both Saturday _and_ Sunday off now," she said. It didn't go unnoticed that she had stopped herself from speaking what was really on her mind.

"Bella?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah?" she replied in the same volume.

"I can't read your mind. Were you going to say something before you stopped yourself?" I moved in, closing the distance between us, and eased Bella back into her car; her back pressing against the driver's door, our hands laced and resting between us.

She lightly licked her bottom lip before she nibbled at it. In such a short time, I had already figured out one of her quirks – and I loved it. She was hesitant to tell me what was really on her mind, and I couldn't understand why. I loved that she was shy like this, but I wanted her to feel completely free to tell me whatever it was she was thinking. We had already found that we were thinking the same thing with spending time together, so whatever it was she wasn't saying was probably the same thing _I_ was thinking.

"I just – never mind. I'm sure you're busy," she hedged.

"If it involves you, I'm never busy. Tell me?"

She bit the corner of her mouth, meet my eyes, then cautiously said, "Well, I didn't want to shift change because - I was kind of hoping - _we_ could go out tomorrow, but – never mind."

I smiled at her before I kissed her forehead. Pulling back, I looked down at her, my eyes catching the mystical pattern of freckles across the bridge of her nose. "What time do you get off tomorrow night?"

Bella looked up at me as hope merged with anticipation in her eyes. "I can't ask you – I mean, it's late. Or early depending on how you look at it."

Gently squeezing her hand, I smiled at her. "Would you say no to spending time with me if I asked you?"

"No."

"Then it's neither too early _nor_ too late. I want to see you, time be damned."

"Edward, I won't be off until four or five in the morning," she said, slightly embarrassed, and almost as if it was impossible for me to even consider it.

"Bella, I'm up nearly every morning by six-thirty, so that's nothing," I assured her. I closed the small space that separated us, and let go of one of her hands. Lifting her chin, I brought her eyes to mine. "What do you say I make you dinner Saturday morning?"

"Dinner? But it would be breakfast for you," she tried to argue.

"Is that a yes?" I questioned, teasing her.

She ducked her chin to her shoulder, a slight blush appeared right in time with the most beautiful and bashful smile I had ever seen. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah. When it comes to you, I am."

Bella looked back up at me; her head tilted slightly to the side, and said, "Six-thirty?"

A wide grin spread, and my heart leapt. "Yeah. Maybe we can watch a movie or something?"

"You're crazy," she giggled.

I looked at her – truly looked at her – and I knew she was right. Her thick, gorgeous brown hair, the freckles across her nose and cheeks, the perfect shade of pink held in her lips, the smallness of her hands, the way her delicate and lithe body seemed to fit mine, the light scent that carried on her hair and skin – they overwhelmed me. The shyness within her, the caution mixed with conviction, her humor, and the look on her face when she was unsure, the glint in her eyes when she was - all of it was simply breathtaking. Not only was she phenominal, she made me feel phenominal. I felt like I could fly. I felt that as long as I had her in my life, I could do anything. She filled me with something I had never felt in my life and where that would scare the shit out of most men, it empowered me.

"Bella," I whispered, the urge and desire to kiss her was overwhelming.

She licked her lips, clearly aware I was fighting the battle with being a gentleman. "Okay. But I'm cooking. I may be a marginal waitress, but I'm a damn fine cook. Besides, you've had your turn to woo me; now it's my turn."

My mind registered the "yes" in her statement before it rushed off to its next thought. "You already have, you know."

She laughed lightly, and I soaked in the sound. "You've just been blinded by the neon lights."

"Nope. It was all you."

"I doubt it," she said, clearly unaware of just how beautiful she was.

"Really? Well then, Ms. Swan, try to doubt this. . ." I said just before I leaned in to kiss her. My lips met hers, and it was as if I had been starving for weeks and finally found nourishment. Her body molded to mine in an instant, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, my hand pressed between her shoulders. She moaned in response, and I echoed her. She pressed her hips against mine, and I fought to remember that we were in public. The last time I had kissed her like this, Rose had walked in on us. Not that I would have taken things further that night, but I longed to be able to kiss her again as I had on her sofa.

Her hand tangled in my hair as her other hand clenched my dress shirt in a tiny grip. I smiled against her lips when I felt her hand making its second pass through my hair. I was about to press her back against her car more firmly when I heard a car horn honk. We broke from our embrace, slightly disheveled and breathless.

"Damn, you two. I'd say get a room, but they aren't finished yet," Emmett chided from the open window of his Jeep. "Can't be sending business to another casino, now can I?"He laughed a typical, gut-busting "Emmett" laugh, and without looking, I knew the blush had crept back to Bella's face.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," I threw back at him, he laughed a bit harder than I expected. I wanted to take any embarrassment away from Bella. Something so basic and I wanted to protect her from it.

"Hey, this player has game and you are gonna see it in action! Bella, mind if I drag Eddie out to your club? A little bird told me that a certain Bunny may have a thing for me," Emmett said. It was clear Bella's small admission of Rose's possible attraction to Emmett had marked a one-eighty in his attitude.

"Sure, Emmett. You can bring 'Eddie' to the club. Just behave yourself or Rose may retract her statement," Bella said confidently with and edge of teasing added to it.

"Sweet! I'll see you soon then, Bella. Have a great day," Emmett said just before he drove off and parked his car closer to the job shack that was our office.

I looked back at Bella, who was smiling. "I just wish he had more confidence," I joked.

"No kidding. He has no clue the battle he is up against with Rosalie. She isn't the easiest nut to crack."

"I'm sure if Emmett were to have his way, she will be."

"I hope for his sake that's true," Bella said, her eyes lingering on my lips.

"Mmm, me, too," I said, giving up and kissing her again. Short as it may have been, it was still perfect. "I should get going. I have a conference call at two-thirty."

"Okay," Bella sighed. "So, Saturday morning, six-thirty for dinner –er- breakfast – whatever?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I'm not sure how you are going to manage it, but if you say you can, you can."

I grinned at her; I had already formed that plan and decided to let her in on it. "Well, I'm thinking that I will take a nap after work, you know, so our hours are more in sync for our date."

Bella fought between a full out smile or a flattered grin. "Really?"

"Yup. If I haven't already told you this, you are worth it and so much more," I confessed before kissing her one more time.

"So are you," she whispered. She pressed against me, eased up on her toes, and kissed me. My eyes closed immediately with the sensation of her body against mine, and her lips doing small, but wonderful things to mine. Too soon, she pulled way, licking her lower lip. "You should go," she said almost coyly.

"Yeah," I started, "I probably should. Promise to kiss me like that Saturday?" My hands were resting on her hips, and I didn't want to let her go.

"Okay." Both her words and her laughter showed just how shy she really was.

"Okay," I said moving my hands to hers to hold them one final time before we parted. "Call you later?"

"You better," she smiled.

I nodded my confirmation that I would, and after a quick squeeze of her hands, I kissed her forehead again. "See you Saturday."

"Yup. See you then."

Reluctantly, I let go of her hands and walked back to the trailer. I knew focusing on my job after kissing her would be next to impossible, and for the first time since Emmett and I started this company, I both enjoyed and welcomed the distraction.

_Thanks for reading this chapter. I'd love to hear from you._

_I am also on twitter: emmward_

_And you can visit my authors site at .com_

_See you next chapter for the breakfast/dinner date and a little more fluff. _


	10. Try A Little Tenderness

_Chapter 10: Try A Little Tenderness_

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_Hello there! How are you all doing? I'm back and ready to boogie. I am so sorry for the massive delay. While I could list the whys, I'd rather say thank you. Thank you for coming back. It won't be so long next time!_

_Disclaimer: All I've ever won in Vegas was $5 at the airport slots. Yeah._

The wait was killing me. I was sure that my normal shift was three times longer than it ever had been, and my breaks were all too short. I would no sooner get to the back room and reply to the first waiting text from Edward, then I would have to put my cell phone back in my locker and head back out into the fray. The patrons were the same as always – happy, drunk, or loud – but with spring break looming in the not too distant future, the "drunk and loud" was only going to get worse.

Edward and I had talked before I came into work for over an hour. I was sure he would probably keep the call short since he was finishing his workweek, but he surprised. When I suggested I let him go so he could close up the "shack," as he had called it, he said he already did and was driving him home. I will admit; I swooned. He wasn't like any guy I had met before and I finally understood what my dad meant when he told me to never settle for a guy, but find a good man. Edward was certainly that – a man. He held doors open for me, waited for me to be seated before he took his own seat, and God help me, walked with his hand lightly touching my back every chance he got. If I ever got the chance to thank his mother for teaching him classic values, I would.

Taking both bunny suits and placing them in my dry cleaning bag, I took off my ears and cuffs and placed them on the self of my locker. I still had to cash out my tips and settle my receipts for the night, but the clock was finally ticking down to seeing Edward and our late night-slash- early morning date. I still couldn't believe he would rearrange his schedule just to spend time with me. I swooned a little at that too.

"Ready for your hot date, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she came out of the dressing room, bunny suit and accessories in hand.

I sighed, happily. "Yes, I believe I am. I went to the store last night before I came in. I bought stuff for breakfast and dinner. Shit, I'm so freaking nervous."

Rose placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head almost as if she took pity on me. "Listen, honey, there is nothing to be nervous about. Edward clearly likes you, and based on your future cell phone bill, I _know_ you two have tons in common. It's just a simple dinner in, nothing more or less. Right?"

I knew she was right, she seldom was wrong. "It's just the _idea_, you know? He's coming over at the end of my day and the start of his. There isn't any real end to the date. Not like either of us has to go to work or to bed-"

"Ah. So it's the _bed_ thing that has you nervous. I get it," Rose said, interrupting me. "You gotta get over that, Bella."

There wasn't much Rose didn't know about me and in turn, my mother. That happens when you are family. My mother was flighty and flirty by nature, not to mention fast to sleep with every guy that asked. Once, I was sent to live with my father for a year so my mother could travel the country with her then-boyfriend only to have him ditch her outside of Baton Rouge. She made fast decisions, and not usually the best ones. She often changed her life around to fit whatever man she was seeing. Growing up as I had in that environment, I promised myself I wouldn't fall into her footsteps – notches in the lipstick case and to drop everything just for a man. I saw what an empty life it caused my mom, and I wanted my life to be different. In turn, it had caused me to be more cautious. Until Edward. One glance at him in the bar, one conversation in the parking garage, and I could feel some of that wall start to crumble.

"Rose, I have, believe me. I've never been this open and honest with my emotions as I am with Edward. There is something about him."

"Sure there is, he's actually _nice_ – not like half of these jokers in this town," she commented. She slammed her locker shut looking quite pissed. "Did you see that ass at forty-nine? If he touched my tail one more time, I swear, I was gonna make Chris Brown look like fucking saint."

I smiled at her, unsure of exactly what to say. Sometimes with Rose, it was more the act of letting her vent.

"Shit! I forgot my phone." She opened her locker, swinging the door so fast; I thought it would fly off the hinges. She picked her phone up and looked at the display. "Who the hell is this?" She turned the phone to so I could see the display. I had a gut feeling I knew who it was, but in her current state, I was reluctant to confess.

Rose pressed a few buttons on her phone, and then looked up at me – the pissy attitude slightly less. "Bella? Care to explain how one Emmett McCarty got my phone number?"

Crap. The jig was up.

"Um," I started but was reluctant to encounter her ire.

"Bella, you better start confessing like Madonna in the 80's." Rose placed her hands on her hips, her mouth drawn into a scowl.

"Well, I kind of let Edward know that you _might_ be interested in Emmett and last night, Edward gave me his number so I gave him yours." Her expression didn't change, so I continued. "Rose, come on. You said the other night that he was cute and if he asked you out, you wouldn't say no."

"I didn't say I would say 'yes' either. Shit, Bella. The guy texted me! What am I supposed to do now?" For the first time in my entire life, Rose looked nervous. Like giddy nervous.

I thought about my response for a moment. "Um, text him back?"

She started blankly at me for second before reaching into her locker and tossing her bunny ears at my head. "Shut it, Swan!"

I would have been worried if it weren't for the embarrassed giggle she quietly let out. Yup. Rose was smitten, that was for sure.

"So, should I text him back or wait or what?" she asked, biting her cuticle nervously.

The tables had turned, and I wasn't going to miss the chance to guide her for a change. "Rose, do you want to text him now?"

She started to blush, as I live and breathe, she did. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have thought it possible. "Well, I _do_ but he's sleeping and that would just be rude, right?"

"Rose? He texted you while you were at work. I think texting him while he sleeps won't matter. He knows what hours you work."

Rose considered my thought for a moment. "You're probably right. Okay. Right. Yes. I'm going to text him back. Okay." Rose was more nervous than I had ever seen her. She stared at her phone as if it was a bomb slowly ticking down.

"You know he won't get a text if you don't start typing and actually _send_ something, right?"

Rose didn't say a word. Instead, she glared at me then motioned for me to shoo with her hand.

"Gonna be okay, Rose?" I teased.

"Yes! Now go cash out already, Swan. I'm thinking here."

I collected my receipts and walked to the back office. It didn't take too long to square my bills and collect my tips for the night. Grabbing my time card, I punched out, then went back to my locker and to Rose, still sitting on the bench but with a more shocked look on her face.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up at me, stunned. "He texted back. He asked if I had plans for breakfast."

I couldn't hide my beaming smile. "That's great! Are you going to go?"

Rose blinked a few times, and then sharply turned her head to me. "What the hell is he doing up at five in the morning?"

"I don't know, Rosalie, but that is hardly the real question here. Are you going to go?" I asked the question with a pause between each word.

"I . . . guess?"

Poor thing. She was probably expecting the standard guy "three day wait" before she heard from him but after seeing his reaction to her possible interest at the job site, I was certain he wasn't like most guys.

"Rose, sweetie. It's just breakfast. You should go."

She dragged in a small breath. "I can't. I made plans with Heather to go over to her place – you know, to give you some personal space. I can't bail on her. I mean, I think I _want to_, but chicks before dicks, ya know?"

My eyebrow quirked up as I tried to think of something to say. I had never heard her say anything like what she just had and it took me by surprise. "Rose, I'm sure if you tell him you have plans, he will still want to see you."

"You think?" Good lord, did she have it bad. With two simple words, Rose had reverted to junior high school and hopeful boy-day dreamy thought. How fast had she shed her ultra thick skin with a one text from Emmett. I had to admit, it was cute to see.

"I'm fairly certain. Look, I need to get going. Call me if you need to, okay?"

"Okay." I picked up my purse, and retrieved my keys and cell phone. I was almost at the dressing room door when Rose said, "Bella? You're not your mom, okay? You do what you want to with Edward. He really is _that_ into you."

I smiled at her right as she winked at me. "Okay. Thanks, Rose."

"Yeah, sure." She held up her phone and wiggled it. "Thanks, Bella."

"You bet."

Rushing around my apartment, I did a girlfriend spot cleaning: all panties hidden in the hamper in the closet, all feminine products pulled from the bathroom, all delicates removed off the shower bar, and ran the dry mop over the floor to remove the hair and dust bunnies. Lighting a few candles, I jumped into the shower. I texted Edward as soon as I was locked in my car. I knew he was still sleeping, but we had agreed to check in at six to make sure things were still on. I replied to his text and let him we were a go for six and the shower was the last hurdle to clear. I needed to wash off the smoke and spilled alcohol from body and truthfully, to wash off the night as a whole. I had enough time to dry most of my hair - letting the soft brown waves cascade down my back and over my shoulders – and to apply the minimal make-up I usually wore on my days off.

I could feel a slight draft coming in off the balcony, which was normal given it was still winter in Sin City. Spring was a few short weeks away, and I sighed just thinking of the warmer night air that was coming. Of course, that also meant hotter-than-hell days, but every up has its down.

The small mantel clock chimed and announced it was six o'clock. Any second, Edward would knock on my door, my heart would flutter, and I would have trouble remembering to breathe. I couldn't wait.

Ten minutes later, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm so sorry," Edward breathlessly said. "I overslept."

I had to laugh. He was calling over ten minutes? "It's fine, really."

"No," he started, "it really isn't. But, I'm coming up the walk now."

"Edward, it's fine. It's ten minutes. No worries."

"Alright, if you say so but just so you know, I am going to have guilt over this one for at least an hour," he chuckled.

"Okay," I assured him, "but only an hour."

"Deal. Okay, I'm on the last flight of stairs. See you in a second."

We hung up our phones and just like that, the butterflies started, my heart started to gallop, and I felt slightly dizzy. The light knock on my door did nothing to break the nerves and excitement coursing through me. Nervously, I extended my hand and opened the door.

"Hi," Edward said and I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried to control what looked like a wide smile into more of a grin.

"Hey."

"Sorry."

"Edward, really. It's okay. It's ten minutes." I leaned against the door and returned the smile. I motioned with my free hand for him to come in.

He walked into my apartment but only far enough for me to close the door. "That may be, but my mother would kill me if she found out."

"Well then, we just won't tell her," I said almost as if I was a co-conspirator in his tardiness.

We stood awkwardly a few feet into my apartment, neither of us making any effort to move further in or toward each other. Every part of me wanted to make some contact with him – to reach out and take his hand in mine or God help me, kiss him. I nervously cast my eyes to the ground and wondered why I was suddenly so damned nervous around him. I had been on the phone with him nearly every day, we texted like crazy, we'd had more than a few dates . . . the nerves this morning, and well I just couldn't figure it out.

As soon as I realized I was still looking at the floor, I felt Edward's fingers lightly touch my chin, and he slowly raised it. My breath caught, knowing what hopefully was coming.

"I've been thinking about this since I said goodbye to you the other day," he said, softly. His hand ghosted along my jaw until his fingers lightly caressed the side of my neck; his thumb running slowly back and forth on my jaw. A small smile appeared just before his lips touched mine.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_I'd love to hear what you think! Leave a little review if you care to. :)_


	11. Night & Day

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_Here we go! Sorry for any confusion the multiple updates may have caused; there were two chapters posted tonight – just in the wrong order. Sorry!_

_Thank you all so much for reading this little tale. I do hope you like the Bunny and the Businessman as much I do. _

_To my "email Bunny," icrodriguez: this chapter is for you! And a few more, too. As well as a Sky Blue "suit." ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vegas, and the house always wins. How fair is that?_

_Chapter 11: Night & Day_

Edward's lips touched mind with such softness, it felt like a whisper being placed on my lips. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the feel of his lips placing a gentle pressure on mine. His hand held my cheek gently as his lips offered a slightly deeper kiss, his mouth parting slightly to kiss more of my lips than before. I sighed against his mouth when his free hand circled my waist, pulling me in as I arched toward him. God, this was bliss. Pure, simple, and honest bliss.

His tongue lightly teased me as it brushed over my lower lip, causing me to sigh against his mouth. Edward offered a small, moaning as he pulled back, ceasing his kisses.

"Hi," Edward said, breaking our kiss all too soon.

"Hey there," I replied, resting my forehead on his lips.

"I'm really sorry I was late, Bella." Edward's voice was laced with guilt.

Wrapping my arms around his back, I said, "You only have fifty-seven more minutes of this, you know that, right?"

Edward laughed and tightened his hold on me. "If you promise to kiss me like that again, you may wash away that sin. I'm sorry for being late."

"I won't hear any more of it, understand? It's no big deal." I smiled at him and felt the gentle pressure of his hands on the small of my back. This basic touch was enough to send me swooning. "Most guys don't call if they are _half_ an hour late and you're worried about ten minutes?"

"Like I said, don't tell my mother. She takes great pride in having raised me with old-fashioned values. This would kill her."

I lifted up on my toes and kissed him quickly on his lips. "Would you like to come in?"

Edward's eye quickly darted over my torso, his eyes lingering on my neck before meeting my gaze once again. "I think I'd better. You look amazing and I might not be able to stop myself from kissing you again."

"Well, we can't have that, can we? Wouldn't want Mrs. Cullen to find out that her son was kissing a cocktail waitress on her doorstep at six in the morning in front of the neighbors," I said, taking his hand and leading him into my apartment.

"The kissing on the doorstep and the cocktail waitress she would be fine with. It's my being here at six in the morning she may not understand." He smiled at me and then, as soon as the door shut, he spun me into his arms, and kissed me once again. This time, the kiss was deeper still, his tongue wasting no time gently brushing over my lips, teasing me, but never seeking more.

It last only a few seconds, but enough to leave me breathless.

"Esme," he said, softly.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. After the two kisses he'd given me, I was lucky I was still vertical.

"My mother. She doesn't go by Mrs. Cullen if she can help it. Odd considering how she likes everything else to be proper," Edward said with a laugh.

"What about your dad? Is he the same way?"

Edwards hand drifted down my arms, his fingers lazily brushed against my exposed forearms, before he took my hands in his. "Yes, he is. They are very well matched. He worships her and she adores him. I knew growing up that was what I wanted – to have what they have. What about you? What are your parents like?"

Shit. I didn't see this coming and even if I did, I wouldn't have had a plan. What did I tell him? That my mother was a bigger threat to the male population than premature balding? That my dad was so crushed by my parent's divorce that he never got over her?

"Bella? Did I just ask you something I shouldn't have?" Edward asked as he ran his thumbs over my hands.

"No, not really. I mean," I started before I sighed heavily. "You'll only end up hearing this sooner or later. My mom's a cougar and my dad never remarried after Renee left him. It was an ugly break up, she took me, he didn't want her to, but I left. That's what kids do, right? They go with their moms. Thing is, I never really wanted to go with her, but Charlie and I – that's my dad – well, we never really had much to talk about. I love him dearly and he's a great guy. I feel bad for him. I've seen how my mom is and it just breaks my heart that she treated him the way she did."

Edward continued to run his thumbs across my hand, but added rubbing is fingers against my palm to counter it. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you listen to all the advice your dad offers?"

I thought about what he said, and he was right. That was the exact reason. "Yeah. He's such a good guy. So understanding and kind. I'd be a fool not to listen to him."

Edward took a small step closer to me. "And what would your dad think of you having a man in your apartment at six in the morning?"

I laughed as I heard my father's voice in my head. "He'd ask me if I had the can of pepper spray he gave me."

Edward blinked then started to laugh. "I suppose he would, being a cop. Does he know I'm here? I'd hate for a surprise visit from him."

"No, he doesn't. Besides, I think for Charlie it's safer if he goes with 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' He wasn't too happy when I moved here, but he's getting better about it."

Edward slipped his arms around my waist and looked deeply into my eyes. "Perhaps you need to tell your father that his daughter is being looked after now by someone who would never let harm happen to her."

"Never?" I asked, teasingly.

"Not while I'm alive. I'm finding that I'm very protective of you, Bella." Though his words were spoken with confidence, I could tell he was slightly nervous saying them.

I nestled against his chest, my arms hugging him tightly, and said, "Well, that's good. Because I kind of like you being protective of me."

A warm smile lit his face just before he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "What do you say we make that breakfast-slash-dinner now?"

My eyes closed as his lips met mine again, a warmth spreading through me. Not every guy would change his schedule for a date the way Edward did. While there was a slight embarrassment knowing he had, no guy had _ever done_ the things Edward had done for me, and it was safe to say I was more than falling for him.

Edward kept me company while I cooked our hybrid breakfast-dinner. We talked and laughed, and I honestly couldn't remember a time I had been as comfortable with someone. Having him in my apartment, watching the night sky change from the blue-black of the desert night to the warm orange and pink hues of the sunrise as we ate was truly original; just as everything with Edward was. There were never any standard dates with him – they all seemed to be unique, different, and well thought out. There was something about Edward that seemed timeless - as crazy as that seems - but he seemed to fit another time altogether. A time when men were gentlemen, wore hats and suit jackets, and actually held doors open for women. I had long since thought I wasn't ever going to met a guy like him but I had, and while that should have scared me or had me running for the hills. I didn't. I wanted to be around him more than anything and it was clear that feeling was mutual.

As we ate, I caught myself gazing at him then blushing when he caught me. It seemed to be mutual, as I would feel his gaze was on me whenever I looked down. We talked comfortably but it was clear something else was happening. Something bigger and deeper. I had a moment's panic when I questioned if he would expect this date to end up with us in bed, but that was quickly put to rest when I looked up at Edward and saw an almost dazed look in his eyes. As soon as he realized I was looking at him, he smiled nervously and the tips of his ears turned red. That's when I knew he was just as unsure about what to expect as I was.

We finished our breakfast-slash-dinner and Edward helped clean up the dishes and kitchen. It was nice to spend time just being a normal couple, doing normal things. Sure, the dates out were fantastic, but the more time I spent with Edward in my apartment, the more I realized that just being with him in the quiet of my place was better than any date we'd had. As I washed the last pan, he stood behind me, his hands resting gently on my waist, his chin on my shoulder. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. My heart fluttered and my cheeks flushed when he pressed his cheek against mine. Yes, Edward Cullen truly was a man from a different time and I was so very glad he was mine.

We settled on the couch – a sectional with chaise and an ottoman large enough when pushed up against the couch as it was, it almost made the couch into a bed. I would have been nervous about cuddling on the couch if it weren't for remembering how embarrassed Edward had been when I caught him looking at me. As he sat down against the chaise side, I tucked in next to him. Surfing the channel guide and hoping a great movie was on, I stopped on one of the classic channels.

"Oh cool! _Arsenic and Old Lace! _I've never seen this one!" I said, excitedly.

"Really?" Edward asked, pulling me slightly closer to him.

"Hard to believe, but true. I wanted to but my mom told me once how scary it was and I just never watched it."

"When was that?"

"When I was nine," I deadpanned.

Edward laughed. "Well, I can assure you, it isn't_ that _scary."

I looked up at him. "Well, if it turns out she was right, you got my back?" I joked, but secretly hoped it was slightly scary; it would give me a chance to cuddle even closer to him. Somehow though, scary or not, I knew cuddling closer was going to happen.

"Of course I do," Edward almost whispered; the deep tone of his voice made my heart beat a little faster.

Selecting the channel, I brought my feet up and leaned into Edward's side. We sat like that for a few minutes before Edward reached for my hand, taking it gently in his. We watched the movie unfold but truthfully, I don't think either of us was paying too close attention to it. Once the bad guy arrived, I nestled my head against Edward's shoulder and he reached behind me to grab the throw blanket.

"Getting tired?" he asked as he tucked the blanket around me as best he could with one hand.

"I think so," I answered, trying not to sound as sleepy as I was feeling.

"I should go, then," he whispered before he kissed the top of my head.

I held his hand a bit tighter. "Edward, can you stay for a bit longer?" I really didn't want the night to end.

"Okay, but just until the end of the movie," he soothed.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I closed my eyes and listened to both the movie and the steady rhythm of his heart beating. He was so warm, so inviting, and comfortable. I'd never felt this relaxed with a guy before, and I didn't want whatever magic was happening to end.

A soft nudging on my shoulder roused me from my sleep. With groggy eyes, I looked toward the hand that woke me from my deep sleep.

"Rose?" I whispered, trying to focus my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early for _us,_ mid morning for _him_. I got home a few minutes ago. I was gonna go to bed, but you two look so damned cute, it's making me sick. I'm gonna grab some shit and head back to Heather's," she whispered back.

I realized I was sleeping next to Edward. He no longer was sitting up with me curled next to him and instead, there we were, stretched out on the sofa, my head on his shoulder, cuddled against his side, both of his arms holding me comfortably against him. Somehow, the throw blanket was now covering the both of us.

"Oh crap, Rose!" I gasped quietly.

"Bella, don't stress over it. Now go back to sleep. I closed the blackout curtains, so sleep as long as you two crazy kids want. I'll see you later. And for the love of God, please don't do anything more than sleep on that couch." Rose pressed a kiss to her lips then waved goodbye. I heard her cross to the front door, and she slipped almost silently out of the apartment. The only sounds that filled the room were those of our breathing and her key turning in the lock.

For a moment, I worried about what transpired as we slept. That only lasted long enough to register just how _right_ it felt to be in his arms having just woken up. The heat from his body called to me and I was helpless to not listen.

Resting my head against the side of his chest, his hold tightened, and he sighed. Butterflies took flight in my stomach hearing Edward's soft exhale. He must have sensed I was back against him because he kissed the side of my head and murmured something in his sleep that I couldn't make out. Looking up at him, I noticed how handsome he was, his features relaxed and deep in sleep. I silently thanked whatever fate of Vegas brought us together.

Closing my eyes, I rested my hand on his chest and focused on how wonderful this date had been. It wasn't long before I fell back into a deep sleep.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_I know, I know. No hanky panky. *hides* I promise it is coming, just not yet._

_Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I wish I could hug you all!_

_There is a playlist for this fic: .com_

_I'd love to hear from you so leave a review if you'd like to._

_See you soon!_


	12. My Foolish Heart

_My Foolish Heart_

_Author Notes:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a casino, nor do I own a bunny suit. Still deciding which is better to own. ;)_

__

Waking up next to Bella was, in a word, amazing. Nothing in my life could compare to feeling her warm body curled up next to mine, her hand resting peacefully on my chest, her leg slightly hitched over my thigh. It was so intimate in that moment; I didn't want wake her. I didn't want a single thing to ruin our time together.

She shifted, moved closer against my side, her head shifted on my shoulder, and her hair lightly brushed against my jaw. I inhaled deeply; the scent of her shampoo penetrating my senses. My arm wrapped around her back, and my hand rested on her waist. Slowly moving my arm down from where it was resting above my head on the armrest, I eased my hand onto my chest and lightly took her hand in mine. My thumb against her palm, she moved her hand and laced her fingers with mine. The temptation to kiss her as she slept was damn-near overpowering.

Yeah, nothing could possibly beat this moment.

I had no idea what time it was, and I didn't care. Our date had been amazing and I didn't want the night – or rather, morning – to end. I wasn't sure what Bella had planned for her days off, but I hoped I could be a part of it.

Not too long after, Bella started to stir and slowly, she woke up. God, there simply wasn't anything more beautiful on the Earth than her. She signed delicately as her eyes softly fluttered open. As her eyes focused on me, a beautiful, but shy, smile slowly appeared, and I melted. I was a grow-ass man melting at the sight of my girl smiling as she woke up in my arms.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello yourself," I replied, beaming down at her.

She shifted slightly and turned in my arms just enough so that she turned her body more into mine. She felt like pure heaven. The bashful smile that spread across her face when she realized we'd slept her equivalent of nearly all-night together on her sofa killed me.

"What time is it?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes with her hand, breaking our hands connection.

"No idea," I answered, my hand rubbed up and down her arm, refusing to let go.

"I wasn't expecting to fall asleep. I'm sorry I ruined our date." She averted her eyes from mine and a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

My hand reached for her cheek and I swept my fingers over the subtle flush. "I'm not complaining."

She rolled her eyes and smiled embarrassedly. "But . . . I'm sure this isn't how you pictured this date going."

"Bella? Tonight, well this morning actually, went exactly as it was supposed to. I can't imagine a better date with you."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me, doubt filling her eyes. "Edward, you've planned all these wonderful dates and the first one I plan, we crashed on the couch watching a movie."

A slight laugh passed my lips. "Sweet Bella. Haven't you figured this one out yet? Any time I spend with you is perfect. _This_ was probably my favorite date so far. I've never had the honor of waking up with you and I got to say, I love it."

She laughed nervously, the blush in her cheeks intensified, and she lowered herself back to lie against my chest. "Me, too," she whispered.

We lay on the couch for a bit, neither saying a word. My arm resumed holding her close against me and my other hand stroked through her long, brown hair. I could lose myself in just holding her, lying in the silent, darkened room all day, forgetting food and anything outside of Bella.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the sound of a phone beeping in the background jolted me and in turn, startled Bella awake. It took a moment to realize it was my phone sounding off.

"Shit," I muttered. It was the last thing I wanted to hear, and I'd forgotten to turn the damn thing off when I arrived at Bella's that morning.

"Where is it?" Bella asked; the sleepy sound of her voice increased my guilt of the phone's intrusion.

"Kitchen. I left it there with my keys when I got here. I'm sorry it woke you." I knew my phone ringing on a Saturday was only due to one reason and I was damned if I was going to let work call me in.

Bella eased off me and I immediately felt the loss. I sat up in the corner of the sofa, and watched her as she retrieved my phone from the kitchen and brought it back to me. As I dialed my voicemail, she moved to sit at the end of the sofa, impossibly far away from me. I reached a hand to her, motioning for her to come back to where she had been. As I entered my pin, Bella rejoined me, her hand holding mine, but she still was too far away.

I listened to the message waiting for me; it was from Emmett asking me to call as soon as I could – so not a good sign.

"Bella, I need to call Emmett. Something at the site must be up for him to call me on a Saturday," I said with reluctance in my voice.

"Oh, okay," she said. She looked how I felt: deflated that the real world had somehow managed to sneak into our time.

Knowing the time of my date with Bella was unconventional, I handed over construction-related emergencies to Emmett this weekend. His calling when he did could only mean something was going down at the site that he needed me to handle. I dialed Emmett's number and waited as it rang a few times. Mentally swearing at him if he didn't answer his phone, I counted the rings that it took for voicemail to pick up or Emmett to find his damn phone having only called me minutes before.

When he answered, his tone wasn't what I expected. "Sup, bro? How'd the date go?"

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my calm. Was he only doing a wingman check? "Fine, Emmett. What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep a calm tone. If this was his way of segueing into a work conflict, fine. If not, I was going to kick his ass.

"Not much. What you were doing later? I just got word that we can get damn close to ringside seats for the killer fight lined up at the Grand tonight. You in?"

A fight? He was calling me for a fight? His ass was going to get it Monday. "No."

"'No'? That's it? 'No'?" Emmett asked, incredulously. "Come on, man! We aren't going to be in Vegas forever, right? When are we going to have a chance at near-ringside seats again?"

His words struck me like a bolt of lightning. No, we weren't going to be in Vegas forever, and as soon as the casino project was finished, _we_ were leaving. Commitment fulfilled. I'd somehow managed to forget that small fact once I met Bella. Remembering how temporary my living here actually _was_ crashed me back to reality and guilt stabbed me. I had no business getting this deeply involved with a girl only to break both our hearts when I had to leave. Yet, being with Bella was the only place I wanted to be.

I forced the unpleasant thoughts from my head, and back to Emmett – the one who burst the dam to start with. "I'm not interested, Emmett. I've got today planned out and it doesn't include boxing."

"Dude! It's boxing!" he implored.

"Right, got it. Not interested." I hoped somehow Emmett would figure this one out. It wasn't as if he didn't know where I was; he'd ribbed me enough about the six a.m. date.

"Fine, man, but when you hear how epic this fight was, you're going to wish – hold on. Are you still with Bella?"

"Yes."

"Eddie! It's four in the afternoon! What the hell have you two been doing over there? No, wait. Don't answer that! I _so_ don't want to know. The image of you and that Bunny –"

I quickly cut him off. "Yeah, so have a good time tonight. I've need to get going."

"Yeah. Totally. Man, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be home by now. Shit, dude. I'm such an ass. I won't hassle you again – well unless it's for work that is. I'll talk to ya later, man."

"Later," I said, smiling at Emmett's furious attempt to remove his size thirteen foot from his mouth. I turned my phone off and tossed it to the far end of the sofa. "Sorry, about that," I said as I pulled her to me. Her head rested on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her again. "Emmett can forget his own name when presented with tickets to a live sporting event."

Bella softly chuckled against my chest. "I better tell Rose that. She loves anything sports or cars."

"No kidding?" I asked, looking down at her in disbelief.

"Oh god, yeah. She's crazy for sports and when my car breaks down, she fixes it all the time. The window motor-thing broke a few months ago and Rose had it fixed in a few hours. She's insane like that."

"Why is she still single?" I asked, stunned. Believe me, if most guys knew there was a girl out there that worked where she did, had the car hobby, and sports thing Rosalie had, there would be a damn line around the block.

Bella crinkled her nose, and shook her head. The small array of freckles that dotted over her nose and cheeks momentarily distracted me. "Because she can be a bitch?" Bella said before a giggle slipped out. "No . . . I mean, yeah, she _can_ be, but not as like a rule or anything. She's just guarded, I guess. Takes a lot to break down her defenses."

"I think Emmett would like to try to," I said, confidentially.

Bella laughed silently. "I think she's going to let him try."

"Yeah? Well then, good. That should keep them both busy and out of our hair, right?" I said, teasingly.

"Totally." Bella shifted in my arms. "I noticed the time when I went to get your phone. Is it really after four?"

"That it is."

"I can't believe we slept that long on the couch." Bella giggled again.

"Well, it _is_ a comfortable couch," I said. "So . . .um . . . it looks like Emmett is busy tonight. Do you have any plans with Rosalie . . . or . . .?" I wasn't sure why, but I had a sudden need to make sure Bella wasn't seeing anyone else. The possibility of Bella seeing anyone else hit me in the gut and instantly, I felt heavy. I knew what I felt for her – feelings I had no right having. I was so unsure of where we stood – relationship wise and I suddenly need to know just how serious things stood so I could brace myself for what would happen once I did leave. I'd never felt for anyone what I felt for Bella. It was so easy and simple, so relaxed and honest. I wasn't one to have built walls but Bella seemed to bring out this side of me I didn't know existed. All of these feeling left me feeling guilty and off-balance. I had invested myself in Bella and was going to leave. I was going to end up breaking one of our hearts, if not both.

I knew being in Vegas wasn't a permanent thing, but when it came to Bella, I forgot it – or rather, I chose to not remember it. Maybe I felt guilty that we were creating a real and solid thing and in a matter of weeks, I was going to head back to Seattle. How could I have overlooked that? How could that have completely slipped my mind? Bella's hand moved over my chest and I closed my eyes with her touch. Yeah, that right there, that soft, beautiful, and amazing creature in my arms and against my chest is the reason I forgot everything else in the world except her. I had to tell her. I had to. She needed to know how limited my time actually was. It was only fair. Yet, I said nothing.

"Um, well, you see . . ." she started, completely yanking me out of my guilt-fest and into a worry-fest instead. "Rose is out for the day and . . . well, there isn't anyone I would . . . I mean . . ."

"That you'd . . ." I started.

"I'm not, there isn't anyone else."

Just like that, my guilt lifted. I actually sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

Her shoulders jostled again with her laughter. "Which part?"

I breathed deeply, and then kissed the top of her head. "Both."

Matching my sigh, Bella said, "Yeah. Um, is there . . ."

I didn't hesitate in answering her. "Bella, there's only you."

"Okay," she said, smiling and breathing a massive sigh. She cuddled closer against me, and I couldn't hold back my smile.

"So I guess . . ." I slowed my speech, preparing to ask the one question I had no right to ask, but couldn't help myself from asking. "Guess that officially makes you my girl then, right?"

My heart thundered in my chest and my palms almost started to sweat. I was so going to break both our hearts when I left, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah, it does," she answered quietly but her voice was full of emotions.

As she moved her legs over mine so she was almost sitting on my lap, I pulled her closer to me, and I knew. I couldn't help nor stop what I felt. I was officially in love with her.

__

_End Notes:_

_I would love to hear what you think! Until next chapter... hugs!_


	13. Hey! Jealous Lover

_Hey there! Sorry for the lag in updating. This chapter was tricky for me and it wouldn't have ever been right if it weren't for kherisma and the shrew working it over, talking me through it, and smoothing it out. 3 ladies!_

_Thank you for reading this story even with the spotty updates. I hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything in Vegas or the characters that SM created, but I do own this version of them and the city. ;)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked in the mirror and gave myself the once-over. My bunny ears were perched precisely where they should be, cuffs secured to my wrists, puffy white tail . . . puffy. I tossed my hair, giving it an instant boost in volume, and made sure my teeth were free of red lipstick. Everything checked out according to the Bunny standard.

I walked back over to my locker to grab my pen and checked one last time for a text before heading to the time clock to punch in. The flashing light in the corner of my phone alerted me to a message. Instantly, my heart kicked into overdrive and a wide smile lit my face.

_Are you sure it's okay for Emmett and me to come out tonight? _

I typed back as fast as I could. _I__can__'__t__wait__to__see__you__tonight.__Yes,__please__come__to__the__club;__I__'__d__love__it._

Anxiously, I waited for another text. I had less than five minutes before I was due on the floor and I _so_wanted another text from Edward, just some small way to connect with him while he was still _my_ Edward, and not a patron in the bar.

It had been two weeks since our Saturday morning date, and I was still on cloud nine. Edward and I talked and cuddled on the couch before he went home to clean up for our date that night. We went out to dinner and ran into one of his work colleagues, and when he introduced me as his girlfriend, I swooned on the spot. We had a slight wait for a table so we went to the bar for a drink. As I stood at the bar, watching the bartender make my martini, Edward's lips gently brushed over my bare shoulder; his stubble against my skin sent a new electricity coursing through me. When he gently kissed me on the back of my shoulder, I fought against swaying. Edward caught me by lightly grasping my hips, and again, that electric surge hit me. I'd been around long enough to know what I was feeling; I was falling in love with him.

We ended the night kissing and cuddling on my couch. I was so tempted to ask him to stay the night, but Edward was a gentleman, as always, and he managed to see through the haze of building desire. At quarter after one, I kissed him goodnight at my front door. We texted until nearly three that morning, and even though I missed having him near me, I had one of the best night's sleep ever.

I had to work Monday night, but we texted until he needed to go to bed; it was so playful and sweet, but so flirty. Each text sent my heart pounding and my mind reeling. I felt giddy and happy, and clearly, the new-found feelings I was having was shared. I secretly hoped he would tell me he loved me first, but it didn't matter. I knew one of us would say it, and probably soon.

My next day off was on Thursday, and I had lunch with Edward. As usual, it was perfect. We talked on the phone that night, and I almost came out and said I loved him, but I so wanted to tell him in person. I almost did a few days later when we met for ice cream before seeing another classic movie for our Sunday night date, but our favorite waitress was lingering, and to Edward's amusement, was trying to hit on me.

We talked on the phone and texted as often as we could, and we managed to squeeze in a few extra dates before I went to work that week, too. Edward didn't seem to mind eating dinner late, so as the week started, we progressed nicely into having dinner together every night. But my favorite moments where when he was getting up for the day and I was just going to bed. His voice was so soft and sweet and it was almost like a lullaby, lulling me into a deep sleep. On the nights when I got off work early, I would text him and stay up until he was awake just to have those calls.

Edward came over again once I got off work. It was Saturday and we were both free until I needed to head into work at nine. We napped on the couch together, then watched a movie as we fixed dinner. There was something so normal about it all, as if we had always been doing this upside down schedule and had been dating for years, not weeks.

Just before he left so I could get ready for work, Emmett called and begged Edward to hit the club. He wanted to see Rose, and she was, in true fashion, playing hard to get. I assured Edward it was fine, that there simply wasn't an issue with him coming to the club, but ever the gentleman, he left it up to me. I could almost hear Emmett's excitement when Edward told him it was okay.

As he stepped out on my balcony to talk "shop" with Emmett, I debated telling Edward what I felt for him. It wasn't until he came back in and I saw the serious look on his face that I decided not to. Something was wrong. Something had happened in those few minutes when he was outside talking that changed his mood. I asked him if everything was okay, but he just offered a weak smile and told me it was work-related and it would sort itself out.

When I kissed him goodbye, I could tell whatever was on his mind weighed heavily. I wasn't sure how hard I should press him in asking. He said he was fine, but I could tell he really wasn't. He kissed me and told me again it would sort itself out and he would see me later that night.

Just before he left, he cupped my head in his hands, his thumbs brushed over my cheeks, and he whispered, "You are so beautiful."

A few weeks before, I would have blushed deeply and averted my eyes. Instead, I looked at him and quietly thanked him. He hesitated leaving, and I could only hope that he wanted to say he loved me. There were many of those moments over the past two weeks, and maybe that added to my not saying it; maybe Edward was one of those guys that wanted to say it first. Either way, the look in his eyes and the tenderness in his voice left a solid spring in my step as I headed into work.

The soft buzzing in my hand brought me out of my thoughts and a kick of excitement hit me. I looked at my messages, and sure enough, it was from him.

_Then I will see you in a few. I bet you look gorgeous; you always do. See you soon my sweet girl._

And with that, I practically floated as I put my phone away, locked my locker, and hit the floor.

EPOV

"Emmett, I swear you better not embarrass me tonight," I said, feeling more anxious than ever. Emmett and I were going to _The__Playboy__Club_ so he could stalk Rosalie. Yes, _stalk_. They were engaged in this odd, cat-and-mouse texting game over the past week or so, and Emmett was desperate to see her again. I only agreed to go when Bella said it was okay. And here I was, riding the elevator up to the club, with one very excited, overgrown kid with a wicked crush on Busty Bunny.

"Dude! I won't! I have a rep, you know. I can't be all spaz in the club. I just want to play it cool, make sure she sees me, and in turn, make that woman want me."

I shook my head. "Really, Em?"

"Listen, man. This girl wants me; I know she does. She just needs a little push to actually accept my offer to take her out. I think seeing me again will be all the encouragement she needs."

"Damn, Emmett. Fall in love with yourself often?"

Emmett gave only a moment's pause before he said, "You told her yet?"

The steel-toed boot kicked me in the gut once again. "No. I haven't."

"Eddie, you gotta tell her! After the past two weeks, we really knocked it out on the job site. Way it looks, we have _weeks_ left here, not months. She needs to know," Emmett heartened.

"I know, Em. I'm just . . . what if it's a deal-breaker? I don't want to lose her, Em."

Emmett turned to face me. "Bro? You'll lose her if you _don__'__t_tell her. And who's to say she'll drop-kick your ass over it? _If_ you tell her, that is."

Again, the boot slammed into my gut. "God, it never should've been this complicated."

Emmett turned back to the door and watched the digital number increase as the elevator rose to the club's floor. "Doesn't have to be. That's all I'm saying."

He was right. Much as it pained me to admit it, Emmett was right. I needed to tell her. I needed to let her know that even though my being in Vegas wasn't a permanent thing, being with her was something I wanted even after I left. People did it all the time; they survived long distance relationships. We could do, too. But first, I had to tell her, and it wasn't going to be tonight while she was at work.

About twenty minutes later, the hostess Bunny seated us. It seems Rosalie reserved a table for us, which I thought was interesting given her PhD. in playing hard to get. The hostess made sure she mentioned Bunny Rosalie was the one that reserved the table, and Emmett gave me a shit -eating grin before he backhanded my gut. With all the confidence of a quarterback after he won the Super Bowl, Emmett sat at the table and surveyed the room, his arms stretched out on the chair back.

The image of him doing his best "alpha-male" in a room full of wannabe alphas was rather humorous, but I couldn't blame him. Busty Bunny knocked him on his ass, metaphorically speaking, and since she wasn't falling over him as most girls did, he was pulling out all the stops. It was becoming a game of sorts to see who would cave first; I had a feeling it was going to be Emmett.

Not too long after we sat down, a very tall, very blonde Bunny came over, introduced herself as Bunny Vivian, and took our drink orders: a Whisky Smash for Emmett and a Jack and Coke for me. She smiled politely and left, but not without taking a second look at Emmett. Busty Bunny had better make a move soon or Vivian was swooping in.

I kept my eye out for Bella; the anticipation of seeing her, even at work, was overwhelming. I knew we wouldn't be able to talk; hell, for all I knew, she may have to act like she didn't know me. Even with the guilt I felt over not telling her what I needed to, seeing her again would be like a tonic; it would sooth my guilt and feed my soul.

Vivian returned with our drinks, and asked only Emmett if there was anything else _he_ needed. Believe me, even seated across from him with the Bunny's back to me, I could tell she was putting the moves on him. I was half-surprised that Rosalie didn't jump in and let her territory be known.

As it was, I scanned the room, better to avert my eyes from the overly puffy white tail at eye-level. It was at that moment that I noticed Bella, standing near the slot tables, smiling, and chatting with a small group of men. Her smile combined with her tossing her hair over her shoulder was definitely a turn on; so was the way her suit hugged every curve of her amazing body. The corset design caused the suit to cling to her body, the high-cut leg showed off her amazingly toned legs, legs I was becoming familiar with as our kissing became more and more heated. My eyes traveled up her legs, over the slight curve of her backside, then up to her bare shoulders. Much as I wanted to see the girl who cuddled against me as we curled up on her couch and watched old movies, I could only see the girl whose body was slowly but steadily becoming my undoing. Her dark brown hair sat in bold contrast to her pale, beautiful skin, and her Bunny suit made me weak when I noticed how ample her breasts looked. She was stunning in that damn suit. I tried to reconcile this goddess with the woman cuddled next to me in sweats and a tan, but it didn't completely mesh in my brain. I did know that she simply_couldn__'__t_look unattractive if she tried.

While I had maintained a perfect gentleman status with Bella from the start – and she deserved nothing less – I couldn't help seeing her in a new light after we fell asleep that Saturday at her apartment. Waking with her in my arms, feeling her small body contoured against mine, the warmth of her breath as she sighed in her sleep all added to my wanting to _be_ with her. For two weeks, my guilt over not telling her about my job situation, in addition to the massive level of respect I held for her, made it easy to stop when kissing on her couch started to go in that particular direction. However, something changed today. Somewhere between getting her text telling me she was awake for the day and my coming to the club, I went from wanting to be respectful to wanting to take things to the next level – and soon.

Bella laughed at something the man closest to her said, and in response, he put his hand on her hip. Then proceeded _not_to move it. And neither did she. She put her hand on his shoulder, patting it in an almost a parental way, then nodded and slipped out of his grasp. It was only after she walked away that I realized I'd clenched my jaw. I was in for a long night if things like what just happened continued.

The lights of the club flashed in sync with the thumping bass around the dance floor, teams of people filled the floor swaying and grinding against each other. People filled the spaces around the blackjack tables, cheering and talking loudly. The slots were equally full of people hoping for an easy win off a quarter bet. Everywhere I looked, the club was packed with humanity, and yet, for as crowded as the club was, I could always spot Bella.

The black satin of her Bunny suit made her skin look porcelain in the dark club light. The thick waves of hair cascaded over her shoulder, only allowing a glimpse of her back. She was stunning. I watched her work her tables and smile bashfully when she bumped into someone who wasn't standing on the soberest of feet. The color in her cheeks would deepen slightly as she would apologize. As she walked across the floor, her mind clearly on drink orders and keeping mental tabs on what she needed to do, she would absentmindedly bit her lower lip. And God help me when she would lick her lips – I was a dead man. I glanced at my watch and was pissed to see that we'd only been in the club an hour. Bella wouldn't be able to leave until at least two in the morning and after an hour of watching her, I wanted to simply take her home and let whatever had been building between us happen. Either we would stay up until dawn talking, kissing and touching, or something else; I just knew I needed her. She was in my blood, and I was helpless to fight it.

Vivian brought us more drinks, right along with more schmoozing toward Emmett. Poor girl didn't stand a chance. Rose, while never actually coming over to our table, certainly noticed Emmett was there. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked at him. I thought the man would die when she looked over her shoulder at him as she walked back to the bar. The game was clearly afoot with those two.

Emmett and I talked shop while we nursed our drinks. Before I realized it, it was after one and we were on our fourth drink. Emmett excused himself to hit the head. I checked my emails on my phone to make sure there wasn't any crisis brewing that would require attention in the morning. I scanned the bar, taking in the frenetic energy that was the club. People were laughing, dancing where they stood, and cheering loudly over the tables.

Emmett returned to the table, chuckling. "Dude, there is so much tail in here; it's like shooting fish in a barrel. I just got groped by some chick outside the men's room."

"Guess the drunks showed up," I muttered.

"Hey, Ed? Isn't that Bella?" Emmett said as he motioned with his glass.

I looked toward where he motioned with his glass and saw Bella. She was standing by a low, red couch, which faced another couch with two armchairs sitting between them. It was a mixed group of several men and women, but it was the two guys – one on the end of the sofa, the other in the chair – that caught my attention. The one had his arm around Bella's waist; the other was looking her up and down as if she was something to eat. I'd spent the night watching Bella playfully flirt with customers – it was a part of her job – but this was different. This was pushing beyond guys being guys and into guys being lecherous.

My blood started to boil and try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from seeing red. The one guy's hand was moving up and down her upper back over her zipper, his fingers playing with the end of her hair. The other guy hadn't taken his eyes off her chest. She was at work, and much as I wanted to rip these two guys apart, I couldn't. I kept my eyes on her, on them. I saw Bella back away slightly and place her arm on the one guy's forearm, as if she was trying to back away. I wanted to believe that I saw her somehow letting a bouncer know they were going too far. I wanted to believe she was actually pushing away from the one guy. I wanted to believe all of it. When Bella tossed her head back and laughed, I'd had enough.

"We're out of here," I angrily spat.

"What? Why?" Emmett argued.

"Because we are. This is fucked up. I'm leaving. You with me?" I stood up, glaring in Bella's direction, and waited impatiently for Emmett to reply

Emmett looked over at Bella and understood. "Sure. You head down to the car, and I'll settle the bill, okay? Edward? Did you hear me?"

Bella pat the one man on the shoulder. My heart thundered against my ribs, and I felt my lip curl into a sneer. "Fine."

Without looking back, I walked out of the club. I wandered the main floor of the casino for nearly fifteen minutes, blindly walking past the gaming floor, restaurants, and shops. My phone sounded off; it was a text from Emmett. He was still trying to get our waitress to settle the bill. Twenty minutes passed and my phone sounded again.

Great. It was from Bella.

_Off early. I didn't see you, have you left already? I miss you. _

If I thought I'd managed to calm down even ten percent, reading her text flew my mind into an irrational rage. My hands shook slightly as I texted her back.

_Yes, I left._

I then texted Emmett and told him to hurry up. It wasn't as if a parking garage was the safest place to just hang out – even with massive security cameras and the fact that I was sure I looked as angry as I felt, and I was getting more irritated just wandering around the hotel. He replied that he was _still_ waiting to pay. Okay, that seemed fishy. While the club was busy, it wasn't as if he couldn't flag Bunny Vivian down. Chances were he saw Busty and got to trying to woo her. I decided to text him again, telling him to move his linebacker ass already and that I was headed to the car.

Once in the parking garage, I paced like a tiger trapped in a cage. I was pissed. Pissed at Emmett for taking so damn long, pissed at the men that were sizing Bella up, and pissed at Bella for letting it all happen. I know it was irrational, but I couldn't stop it.

I'd been standing next to Emmett's car for nearly five minutes when I saw Bella walking over to me.

"Hey, you! Emmett said you would be here." She looked uncomfortable and . . . as if she was lying.

"Oh. Really?" I asked, my voice hard and cold.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Bella approached me with her hand out. I pulled my head away from her when she reached to touch my cheek. She reacted as if she'd just burned her hand on the stove.

"Why don't you go back inside and let those jack-hats paw you some more, Bella. You seemed to like it, didn't you?" Unfair as it may have been, I hit my boiling point.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"How did you know I was here?" My thoughts were swirled rapidly, then it hit me. "Emmett wasn't really waiting to pay, was he? He was waiting for _you_."

Her face passed from confusion and hurt to that tell-tale look of being caught. "Yes. He's kept you waiting so I could get changed and get out of there. He said you were upset . . . ." she said before she paused. "Upset with _me_, right?"

I didn't answer her; I wanted to, but I was still too upset.

"Edward, I can't fix something if I don't know what I did wrong." Her eyes searched mine, pleadingly. "I have no idea what happened in there but-"

"No idea? Really? So you mean to tell me that every night that you work, you have guys touching you? Pawing you and playing with your hair? Really?" I spat out. It wasn't nice of me, but my emotions finally hit a boiling point.

"Edward," she said in a tone that was both blunt and pleading. "That's my _job_. I can't help what guys do in there. You _know_ that, right?"

"So your job is allowing men, _random__men_, to touch you? Some job. Tell me, what separates you from a stripper? It sure isn't the clothes or the tips." Bella flinched and I felt my gut drop. As soon as I said what I did, I wanted to take back every word. They were harsh, unkind, and untrue.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," I said, my voice thick with emotions. I reached my hand out to touch her, wanting to convey physically what I was feeling in my heart, but she pulled away.

Bella looked at the oil-stained concrete floor, bit her lip, and pulled her arms protectively around her. A small shiver passed over her and gutted me once more. She looked up at me, hurt deep in her eyes, the corners of her mouth nervously twitched. Then I saw her eyes grow misty. "No, you shouldn't have."

I got the wind knocked out of me, as was my feeling that I was ever good enough for her. I'd thrown a massive punch below the belt, and I was shit for doing it. "I knew coming to the club wasn't a good idea, but Emmett wanted to. Not that this is his fault; _I__'__m_ the one who said what I did – and God, I wish I hadn't. I just – I get so damned protective of you, and you were just _working_. God, I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry, Bella, so deeply sorry."

Bella sniffed back her tears and bit the inside of her mouth; her nose crinkled at the bridge. "What happened, Edward?" Her arms were still wrapped around her, and she looked so physically hurt, but her voice was calm and compassionate.

I'd been a first class jerk, and instead of slapping me or walking away, she was asking what happened? If I wasn't already in love with her, that would have done it. Bella always thought of other people first, putting herself a distant second. She was an amazing woman, and I was lucky she didn't junk-punch me and have nothing more to do with me.

I swallowed my pride and embarrassment, and told her what I saw. She lost a bit of color as I mentioned seeing the guy's hand run over her zipper, the touching, and then her hair; how I'd hit my breaking point. I saw red, plain and simple. Instead of understanding that it was her job, not something she was encouraging, I went ape-shit jealous.

She didn't say anything for what felt like forever. I'd gone too far, I knew that. I bet she was trying to formulate a way to drop me right there in the parking lot. I searched her face for any hint as to what she was thinking, but there were too many emotions at play. I saw her get angry, pissed, hurt, confused, then sad. She looked up at me; her eyes were both pained and so completely . . . forgiving.

"Edward. I should have told you, but I didn't think – we're always watched at the club; security guys in the office with a wall of monitors, bouncers all constantly watching the club and the tables. We have these small little signs to the bouncer that a guest is getting too hands-on."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I knew what he was doing, and I put my hand on his shoulder to start to move away from him. He started tugging on my hair and that was when I knew I'd need a bouncer to intervene. That's why I'm done early; they sent me home because that guy and his sleazy friend were there with a wedding party booking so it was harder to kick _them_ out."

If I couldn't feel worse than I did . . . .

"Bella, I'm so sorry. _So_ sorry. I just l-" I couldn't say it. Much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I wanted to kick my own ass. While my instinct was to protect her, I ended up insulting her when she was just doing her job. I'd been an ass and said some unforgivable things. No matter the thoughts I was having, I needed to own what I was feeling, and I had to tell her, as well. "I was jealous. I wanted to protect you – to protect you as_mine_ –I mean, my girlfriend."

She took a step closer to me and tried again to touch me, I didn't stop her. Her soft, small hand cupped my cheek, and her eyes searched mine. My god, she was so beautiful. My heart stopped beating for fear she was going to slap me instead of touching me with any love or reverence. She pushed up on her toes, her free hand gently moved around my neck, and she kissed me. Her lips moved tenderly against mine, as her fingers teased the bottom of my neck. I pulled her against me; her body flush against mine, my hands on her back. As she deepened our kiss, my hand moved to the small of her back, and I lightly pressed her closer to me.

Panting, she pushed away, resting her forehead against mine. As I tried to steady my breaths, I inhaled everything that Bella was: sunshine, the smell of spring rain, and honeysuckle. She'd never kissed me like that in public before, and I knew her boldness had caught up with her. If there were cameras in the casino, I knew there had to be a bank of them for just the parking garage.

"It's okay," she said softly; her voice carried the same tone I'd heard so many times in the small hours of the morning when we were simply enjoying the quiet of her apartment. So loving and caring.

"No, I was out of line."

"You explained what happened, that's all I asked."

"Yeah." God, was she really this perfect, so forgiving and understanding?

"So, um . . . was that our first fight?" she asked, playfully, but still bashful.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I whispered against her lips.

"Thank you."

I moved back slightly, still locked in our embrace. "But the things I said. They were . . . mean and uncalled for. You can't possibly forgive me for that."

Bella looked at me with those chocolate-brown eyes that I always got lost in. "Did you say it to be mean? Or did you say it because you . . . care about me?"

I brushed my nose against her. "It's more than caring about you, Bella." Everything I felt for her started to burst to the surface. For a moment, the guilt I'd had earlier from still having not told her I wasn't staying in Vegas resurfaced. I needed to tell her, I knew that, but in the moment, there in the garage, with Bella in my arms, only one thing was on my heart and mind to tell her. "I love you, Bella." _You__'__re__leaving__Vegas__soon,__asshole,__and__you__'__re__leading__her__on._"I love you so much, and I'm only going to hurt you."

"No, you won't." Bella's fingers caressed my neck; her lips taunted and teased me. She trailed her hand over the buttons of my shirt, and she whispered, "I love you, too."

I exhaled the breath I was holding and rested my forehead on hers. "I'm so sorry, Bella. For how I acted and – God, for the things I said."

"It's okay, Edward."

"You are the most amazing woman," I whispered.

Her fingers slipped in between the buttons of my shirt, her nails brushed over my bare chest. "Come home with me, Edward."

"Yes."

"Oh, shoot. Rose is going to be home tonight."

"We could always go to my place," I whispered as I moved to kiss just under her ear.

Bella sighed. "God, yes."

I kissed along her neck, my hands stroked against her lower back and along her jaw. I moved up to kiss her, and nearly died when I felt her warm and soft lips against mine. When she broke our kiss, she kissed over my jaw to my ear, then down along the column of my neck, her hands smoothing over my neck and chest.

When she kissed my lips again, I was so close to losing my mind. She was amazing, and she was mine, and we were going to spend the night together. We both knew what was going to happen once we got to my apartment. I looked into her eyes, amazed by this wonderful woman that I'd somehow managed to find in Sin City, and thanked every lucky star that brought me to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Edward's jelousy really showed itself, didn't it? I really hoped you like the the update. Let me know what you think, if you would be so inclined, and leave a little review!_

_Thanks for reading and staying with me on this story!_

_Xo_


End file.
